Salvation
by Blipthedwarf
Summary: Sometimes the ones we save, save us in return.


**Riddick: Salvation**

 **Chapter One: Another time, another place**

The large vessel hovered for a moment before gently setting down on the platform that shifted slightly under the weight. Beneath it, men ran to and fro from their tasks, unphased by the large ship that had yet to power down. Slowly, Riddick lowered the lever and let the jets sputter and come to a stop. _Gotta make some repairs before I go._ Riddick thought to himself as he disengaged the restraining harness and slowly stood from the pilot's seat. His limbs were a little stiff from the long flight and he flexed his muscles momentarily to ease some of the tension. Riddick strolled leisurely toward the rear of the vessel and briefly checked his precious cargo. Nothing had shifted and everything seemed to be as he left it. _Good. Don't wanna have to go through that shit again._ Riddick mused. Smuggling, he found, had been a good way to make money without having to resort to killing people. At least, most of the time. His last delivery had gone badly when some of the shipment had been damaged and he had been forced to defend himself resulting in the deaths of three men. They were all of the criminal element and they had attacked him first so Riddick felt justified.

Riddick watched as the ramp slowly unfolded and extended onto the platform. He was hoping this delivery would be short and sweet and he could be well on his way in a few hours. Riddick never asked what he was smuggling and never looked. Money was money and staying outta slam was the name of the game. Riddick strolled down the ramp and observed his surroundings. The platforms were extended on mechanical arms over a large bay of salt water that roared and lapped against the concrete below. He glanced out at the horizon, observing the slowly descending sun. The sky was painted in golds and reds, dying the clouds in similar shades. Glancing to his left he noticed towers every few kilometers each with an armed guard who watched over the immense compound. From what he could gather, the entire mansion was surrounded in tall metal fencing with intermittent towers.

The mansion itself was a gigantic stone monstrosity that was an altar to extravagance. The white walled behemoth was trimmed in gold and a marble walkway extended from the immense rounded doors. Four men strolled down the path, each sporting very expensive looking suits. _Looks like it's the welcoming committee._ Riddick sighed and made his way down the small ramp that led from the platform. The ground just below was covered in white stones that ran along the elevated shoreline in either direction. Riddick waited patiently for the collection of blowhards to make their way toward him as they seemed to be in no great hurry. Three of the men remained at the gate while the fourth approached Riddick with arms open as if he meant to hug him. Riddick stepped back and eyed the man through his goggles. "Ahhhh….The famous Richard Riddick! I've heard so much about you! Truthfully, Mr. Cole can't stop talking about you, he's been looking forward to this all week." The man was short with a few wisps of hair that stuck out under his hat, a slightly protruding belly and dark, beady eyes that made him seem shifty. Well, he was a mobster, after all. "And you are…." Riddick asked in his deep voice, not even trying to hide his irritation. "Garrett Frost, Mr. Cole's….right hand." The tiny man introduced himself as Riddick gave him a look of utter disdain. He hated these mobster types that thought they owned everything they could see through a high powered telescope and that money could buy respect. Unfortunately, Augustus Cole could actually back that up. The entire system was his domain and he made no bones about killing anyone who thought otherwise. What belonged to Cole was his and his alone.

Frost stepped out of the way, ushering Riddick forward with a sweeping gesture of his hand. Riddick eyed him cautiously but followed the man's lead and made his way up the long marble walkway toward the mansion. The three cronies that had tailed Frost remained behind him, clearly knowing their place. The interior of the mansion was much as Riddick had expected, more extravagance. Barely clad women reclined on seats of red velvet, eyeing Riddick as if he were their next meal. Riddick had pushed his goggles to the top of the head as the lighting inside was dim enough to not bother his shined eyes. "Come this way." Frost instructed. "Mr. Cole wants very much to meet you. You're like an idol to him." Riddick tried not to roll his eyes. Most people would be flattered, but the only hero worship he had ever felt that way about had been young Jack. The bald headed teen had followed him around and worshipped the ground he walked on. A strange idol for a kid, Riddick tried his best to do right by her. It had all gone badly when he was forced to leave New Mecca and she had to remain behind with the holy man. She didn't stay, of course, and wound up used and imprisoned in Crematoria. Riddick went there with the idea of rescue, finding Jack had become Kyra, a whole new animal. Kyra's life was cut short by the Lord Marshal of the Necromongers whom Riddick had killed out of revenge for her. She had died in his arms, a painful memory he kept filed away at the back of his mind as his last reminder of her but too painful to replay.

Riddick was ushered into an excessively large dining room with a long table that looked as if one could use it as a runway. Seated at the far end was a surprisingly fit looking man in a navy blue suit. He chatted with the gentleman beside him as Mr. Frost made the long walk to inform him of Riddick's arrival. Cole paused as Frost whispered in his ear, glancing back at the bald headed convict who stood statue still in the doorway. "MR. RIDDICK!" The man shouted, gesturing for him to step forward with a wave of his large hand. Riddick decided to play the part and walked forward in long, deliberate strides. The men seated at the table eyed him with a mixture of awe and trepidation, whispering amongst themselves in a cacophony of hushed voices. Riddick stood before him, briefly feeling like something on display. _Now I know how the frozen men on the Kublai Khan felt._ He mused to himself. Cole eyed him up and down before breaking out in a beaming smile. "This is a wonderful day! Your name is, well, rather famous in my household. The stories of your exploits…." Cole was cut off suddenly as Riddick began to speak. "Were probably exaggerated. I'm here to conduct some business not sign autographs." Cole shifted in his seat and settled back in the luxuriously soft chair. "Of course. Frost, pay the man….with a bonus." Cole said with an air of haughty confidence. _Who am I to refuse more money._ Riddick considered, thinking of his beneficial turn of events. Frost reached into his lapel pocket and pulled out an envelope, handing it slowly to Riddick. The convict tore the envelope from his grasp and quickly examined it. He smiled broadly and deposited it into one of the pockets of his cargo pants. Anyone who could get that close was gonna loose a hand if they tried.

Riddick managed a smile at the man, hoping to instill some kind of fear in him. "Good doin' business with you." Riddick said curtly as he tried to turn away. It wasn't the worst place he'd ever been, not by a long shot, but he had no desire to listen to this over confident windbag a moment longer. These organized crime types were a dime a dozen. "Mr. Riddick! Leaving so soon? You've been out for a good long while, why don't I offer you my hospitality? I'm sure you wouldn't refuse a chance to rest and relax in a good, warm bed." Riddick slowly turned back to him, leveling his silver gaze at the mobster. Cole's eyes narrowed, but a cocky grin remained on his face. Truthfully, the offer was very tempting. If the rest of the mansion was anything like what he'd already seen, he'd be in for a real treat. Riddick sighed as he mulled the situation over. It wasn't like they'd turn him in and send him to slam. Cole made more money than his bounty was worth in a day and his hero worship would probably be a helpful tool. The place was secure and well guarded, there was no way a merc was getting in here. "Fine." Riddick said curtly as Cole clapped his hands together and laughed as if he'd just found a pile of money he had no idea about.

Frost escorted Riddick to the third floor and opened the golden trimmed doors of an immense set of rooms. "This is the common room, the master bedroom is that way, a secondary bedroom, and the bath room. Your meals will be provided from Mr. Cole's kitchen and can be brought up here if you prefer. Riddick glanced around, awed by the opulence around him. He felt strange standing amidst the wealth and splendor in only cargo pants, a tank top and combat boots. "If you need anything, the com unit is right here, and there is a replicator located on that wall. Have a good rest, Mr. Riddick." Frost said in a voice as cold as his name as he closed the double doors leaving Riddick alone in his own tiny mansion. Riddick made his way to the bedroom that sported an oversized bed, fur rug, several dressers and a large standing mirror. Sighing, Riddick kicked off his boots and flopped onto the bed, letting his exhaustion get the better of him.

A knock on the door brought him out of his restless sleep. Riddick briefly checked his chrono, it was eight o'clock at night. Riddick grumbled and roused himself from the soft, delectable mattress and shuffled his way to the door. Riddick placed one hand at his back, grasping his shiv ready to take a life if his was threatened. The door opened slowly with a low groan and Riddick relaxed as he gazed down at a slender young girl. Riddick said nothing, only looking quizzically at the figure clothed only in a short, gauzy white dress. She slowly raised her eyes to him, a pair of shimmering gray orbs. Her strawberry blonde hair fell over her shoulders in glistening waves. Softly, the girl began to speak. "M…Mr. Cole sent me for your…pleasure." Riddick could see the girl noticeably trembling and he relaxed his warrior-like stance. He reached his hand out to her and slowly pulled her inside. It was all the girl could do not to pull away from the grasp of this imposing, muscular man. Riddick closed the door behind her, eliciting a startled jump from her. Riddick studied her closely, his silver gaze critical of every inch of her. She had a tiny, slender figure with narrow shoulders and hips. The girl wore only the thin object that left little to the imagination about what was underneath. Her only footwear was a pair of slender slippers that only covered over her heel and toes. Riddick reached a hand out to her, his finger laying gently on at the bottom of her chin and raising her face to meet his again. She had a small face with rounded cheeks that seemed devoid of any color and a tiny, slightly angular chin. Her stormy gray eyes were filled with sadness and desperation and her tiny lips bore a few barely perceivable cuts. "Who sent you?" Riddick asked wondering what little game Cole was playing at this time. The girl let her eyes drop, but Riddick held her face aloft. "Mr. Frost b….brought me. He said Mr. Cole wanted me to show y…you a good time. He said you were very important and I was s…supposed to be a g…gift." Slowly the girl choked out the words, clearly terrified of Riddick who was suddenly grateful he could no longer see her eyes.

Riddick lowered his finger away and the girl remained in place awaiting the wishes of her new master. Clearly this girl was not here of her own volition. "I'm sorry, I won't be needing your….services. You're free to go." Riddick told the girl who glanced up at him with a sudden look of intense fear. Riddick could make out the wetness on her lashes that she was trying to hide. "P…please, don't send me away! If you do I'll be p…punished." The girl was shaking more noticeably now, fearing something else more than Riddick. He narrowed his gaze at the girl, cocking his head as he studied her panic stricken face. "What do you mean "punished"? What will they do to you?" Riddick asked before he realized what a stupid question it was. The girl slowly lowered her head, hiding the shame on her face. Quite a bit taller than her, Riddick glanced at the flesh of her neck and back that was partially revealed. A few red slashes criss crossed the flesh, blemishing it's near perfection. Riddick flexed his fists at his sides and fought the growing rage that threatened to tear free from him in a violent display. The girl was clearly a slave kept only for the wicked pleasures of the thugs that inhabited the compound. A growl rumbled in his chest and escaped his throat before he could choke it back. If there was one thing Riddick couldn't abide that was the use or mistreatment of youngsters, especially girls. Clearly this young waif had been through some trying times. Riddick relaxed his hands and brought them to the girl's slender arms. She recoiled from his touch, never raising her face. "Come with me." He said curtly as he slowly led her toward his bedroom.

He led her toward the bed, seating himself on it but letting the girl keep a comfortable distance. "What's your name?" Riddick inquired of her, feeling "hey girl" wasn't a proper form of address. The girl had never known any of the men in this place to be concerned with knowing her name before. "Rina." She answered softly. _Hmmmm….pretty._ Riddick mused to himself. "Well, Rina, I'm Riddick." He said, trying to seem more cheerful to put her at ease. Rina glanced up at him slowly, her gray eyes studying him as if he were some strange alien creature she had never seen before. Riddick held his hand out to her, offering for her to shake it, but Rina only glanced at it as if it contained a weapon. Slowly, bravely Rina lifted her tiny hand to his which swallowed the small appendage in a firm grip. Shocked, Rina pulled her hand free as if it had touched a lick of flame. Riddick found himself wanting to know what kind of tragedy had brought her to this point. He wondered if she had been a runaway like Jack and hadn't had the type of protection someone like Riddick could offer. Jack had been a lucky girl….until he abandoned her.

Riddick made no move to touch her again, seeing how nervous in made her. "How old are you?" He inquired. Rina shifted nervously in place, twisting her fingers together. "N…nineteen." She whispered softly. _God! She's just a kid!_ Riddick's anger was starting to boil in his veins again. "How long have you been here?" He continued his questioning, no longer sure how much more he wanted to hear. Rina sighed but did not relax her nervous stance. "Since I was fourteen." She answered matter-of-factly. Riddick's head fell, his hands slumped against his knees. Rina had no idea what to do, feeling intensely she had done something wrong. She went to the only place she understood, letting her mind begin to drift in preparation. "Shall I undress now?" She asked, idly tugging at the strings on her shoulders that held the top of the dress aloft. Riddick glanced up at her suddenly, reaching out and pulling her hands away from the ties. "No." He said, sounding more angry than intended. Rina only looked at him quizzically. "You don't…..want me?" She inquired, feeling oddly rejected. Riddick sighed, this was gonna be a long night. "It isn't that. There's nothing wrong with you. I don't believe in using women. If I'm gonna bed a woman it's cuz she WANTS to, not because she HAS to." Rina stared at him in something akin to shock. She had expected him to roughly discard her clothes and do the deed quick and rough for the duration of the night. Sheepishly, Rina glanced down at her feet trying desperately to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "I don't understand. What do you want from me?" Riddick rose to his feet, towering over her. "Look, it's getting late, you can sleep here and I'll figure things out in the morning." He was tired from the long space flight and desperately wanted to get some sleep. Riddick pulled back the covers of the huge bed, having failed to do so earlier, and gestured to Rina to slip in. Slowly the shy girl complied secretly wondering what game this man was playing at. Gently, Riddick pulled the covers over her shoulders, careful not to accidentally touch her in an unwarranted manner. Rina nestled down into the comfort she was so unused to, pulling the blankets so only her head was visible. Riddick fought the momentary desire to smooth away a few stray strands of her red-gold hair, shimmering in soft waves beneath the dimmed light. "Rina, I'm gonna sleep in the other room so you don't get the wrong idea. I'm gonna close this door but mine will remain open." Riddick explained, hoping she was awake enough to hear him. Rina said nothing, only mumbling as she fought against the urge to sleep. Riddick made his way to the bedroom door, his soft footfalls silent in the darkened room. A soft, pained sound suddenly met his ears. Riddick glanced behind him and saw Rina's tiny body trembling with her deepening sobs. Riddick returned to her side, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "What is it, Rina?" He said, his voice full of concern. "No one has ever been kind to me before." She answered truthfully. Riddick lowered his head, touched and saddened by the sound of her soft sobs. _No one's ever gonna hurt you again._ Riddick promised himself as much as he promised her.

Riddick finally exited the room, once Rina had fallen into fitful sleep. He leaned against the doorframe of the smaller bedroom wondering what in the hell he'd gotten himself into this time. He'd only just met this girl and she was already starting to have a power over him. It could have just been the protective nature Jack had found beneath the beast, deep within the recesses of his twisted mind. It could have been that she reminded him of the girl he'd lost nearly seven years ago. It could have been her soft, timid nature or the fact that she'd spent six years facing abuses the likes of which he even shuttered to imagine. Riddick slumped onto his bed, exhausted and trying to calm his plagued mind. What was he gonna do with her? What did he really plan to do tomorrow? The only thing he knew for sure was that he couldn't let her go back to these men who had been abusing her for years, using her for their own pleasures and discarding her when they were done. He would keep her close, protected, until another plan came to mind.

 **Chapter Two: Daddy Dearest**

Riddick awoke early, it was only seven o'clock on his chrono. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and crawled out of the much smaller bed, suddenly missing the larger, softer bed of the master bedroom. Riddick left the small room and glanced about the living area which was silent and devoid of life. "Lights twenty percent." Riddick called out as quietly as he could and watched as the room was gently illuminated. The events of the previous night flooded his mind and he made his way toward the bedroom in long, silent strides. He opened the door quietly, peering into the darkness and letting his night vision take in the sight of the slender girl curled up in the large bed. He leaned against the doorframe watching her for a long while as she shifted in her sleep. The bed nearly swallowed her and Riddick couldn't help but crack a small smile as he looked upon her peaceful, sleep drenched face. His mind made up, Riddick closed the door and turned away to find his boots he'd kicked off somewhere in the common room.

Riddick left his rooms quietly, hoping the girl would stay put until he returned. Riddick wandered the grand hallways of the mansion only seeing intermittent armed men he did not recognize. The sound of voices met his ears from the adjoining hallway ahead and Riddick paused momentarily. The voices stopped suddenly and there is only the sound of footsteps on the marble floor. Mr. Frost rounded the corner, momentarily glancing at Riddick with a look that must have been disdain. The look faded quickly and was replaced by a grin. "Mr. Riddick! Awfully early, isn't it?" He asked in a desperate attempt to make conversation. "I'm a light sleeper." Riddick said curtly, trying to avoid standing too close to him worried that something bad might rub off. Before meeting Rina, Riddick only considered these men to be little more than typical scum. Now he considered them villainous creatures that he'd like to dress in their own entrails. Frost maintained a cocky grin, gazing at Riddick as if he were looking down on him as something not worthy of his time. Quite a change from yesterday. "How did you enjoy our little Rina?" He asked without removing the malicious grin. "She was great. Just what I needed." Riddick answered trying to force himself not to throttle the man where he stood. Frost let out a roar of laughter and Riddick narrowed his eyes at him, tensing his fists at his side. "Most men complain about her. Say she just lays there and cries the whole time. You must be a beast like they say you are." Riddick suppressed the bile that built up in his throat at the uncaring nature of this man's words. He centered himself and put on a passive face. "Well, I like it when they cry. I think I'm gonna keep her around, maybe till I leave." Riddick said, trying to portray the character they all thought he was. For a moment he thought Frost was gonna laugh again, but he only regarded Riddick with a menacing smirk. "Well, anything for the great Riddick." Frost said, not even hiding his sarcasm. "Just don't damage her too much, big guy." Frost winked at Riddick who was finding it harder with every passing moment to suppress his overwhelming rage.

Riddick closed the door to his rooms behind him, much harder than he would have liked. He suddenly grimaced at the sound, hoping he hadn't disturbed Rina. The master bedroom seemed silent and Riddick leaned against the door, trying to calm his anger at Frost's heartless comments. _I'm gonna tear that fucker a new asshole with my shiv!_ Riddick thought angrily which was doing little to calm his rage. A soft, agonizing sound emanated from the master bedroom and Riddick's rage diminished immediately only to be replaced by panic. He rushed to the door and flung it open, gazing into the darkened room to where Rina tossed and turned, crying out in her sleep. Riddick crossed the distance to the bed in a few long strides, slowly reaching his hand out toward the thrashing girl. "Rina, wake up. It's me, Riddick." For a moment Rina only responded by clawing mercilessly at him forcing Riddick to restrain her arms. "Rina, wake up!" Riddick called louder as he held her arms at her sides. Rina's eyes shot open, filled with sudden terror. Her mouth opened to scream, but only a barely audible squeak passed her lips. "Rina, it's Riddick. Remember me?" Riddick asked in a softer tone, hoping to calm the deranged girl. Slowly he released her arms, hoping she wouldn't attack again and that she might calm quicker if not restrained. He didn't want her to think he was anything like these men. Rina backed away from him in one quick movement, looking suddenly lost and confused as she glanced about the still darkened room. Riddick scooted back from her, seating himself at the end of the bed. "Lights, twenty percent." He called, hoping a view of familiar surroundings would lessen her confusion.

Riddick glanced at the girl, his silver eyes shining in the dim light. She turned to him, reality slowly flooding in. Rina relaxed noticeably, suddenly looking a little sheepish about lashing out at Riddick the way she had done. So far, the hulking brute had done nothing to hurt her and she had attacked him in her nightmare wracked sleep. Slowly, Rina scooted toward the edge of the bed nearest Riddick, letting her feet dangle over the side. "I'm sorry." She whispered in a barely audible tone. Had it not been for his expert ears, Riddick may not have even heard it. "It's okay. You were having a nightmare. Mind telling me what it was about?" Riddick asked, bravely reaching his hand toward her and pulling a few strands of wayward hair from her face. Riddick's breath caught in his throat at the feel of her soft hair and flesh. He closed his eyes until the burning in his fingertips diminished, resting his hand between them. Rina turned her gray eyes toward him, shame written on her face. Riddick offered her a small smile, hoping to coax the information out of her. Rina's head fell, her hands twisting in her lap. "M…My father. He…." Rina's voice cut off, the words choked by the emerging lump in her throat. Riddick could see the pain she tried to hide, the horrible numbing sadness that arched off of her in perceptible waves. "What did he do?" Riddick pried. Rina sighed and steadied herself, forcing back the emerging sobs. Crying would do no good, they couldn't change the past any more than they could save her from her fate. "When I was little my mother died. My father was cold and indifferent to me. He never hugged me or told me he loved me, it was like I was something he'd been burdened with. When I turned eleven that changed. His attention was not what a father should give. He….he started touching me, I knew it wasn't right but how was I to stop him. Then he grew aggressive and he….he started raping me, using me." Rina still hadn't turned her gaze to Riddick and he was grateful she couldn't see the seething rage that twisted his face. His metallic eyes danced as the lids twitched and narrowed in anger. Riddick was already making mental plans to track down this bottom feeding piece of shit and spend hours carving him into tiny pieces.

Rina focused and forced herself to continue her painful story. "When I turned fourteen he seemed to stop, for a little bit. He met a woman and married her, I barely got the chance to know her. She had a little girl, nine years old. I knew what my father intended to do so I tried to warn my stepmother. My father found out and flew into a rage. He locked me in my room for the night and the following day we left early, before my stepmother and sister had woken up. He dragged me to a space port and handed me off to some guy who gave him an envelope. I later learned he had sold me to Mr. Cole." Riddick could barely contain his wrath as he stood from the bed and paced the room trying to calm the beast within that wanted to tear something apart, preferably Rina's father. A growl escaped his throat as he gripped the dresser tightly in a vain attempt to calm himself. Riddick felt some of the rage dissipate and turned slowly to face the ashamed girl. "You mean to tell me after your father spent years raping you, a child, he sold you into slavery?!" Rina slowly nodded her head, recoiling a bit from Riddick's rage. She could see the fires of anger burning in his mercury eyes. "He wanted me out of the way, I guess. So he could have his new plaything. That poor girl, I should've done something…." Rina's voice trailed off, suddenly silenced by the sobs that shook her body. Riddick strolled over to her, crouching down before her and gently rubbing his hands on her arms. "Rina, it's okay. You were a child yourself, there was nothing you could do. I promise you I will find this piece of shit and bring him a whole world of pain. He will die slowly." Rina's eyes met his, reading the sincerity in his gaze. She wasn't sure what Riddick thought he could do and she wasn't sure if she cared what he did to the man who had destroyed her childhood and her life. "Thank you." Rina managed the soft phrase between her sobs.

Riddick had some food brought to the room and, eating only a little himself, offered the selection of varied foods to Rina. She ate slowly, savoring every bite of food that was far better than any fare the slaves were typically offered. They were fed enough to maintain a relatively healthy weight but most of it was some form of gruel or watered down stew. Rina couldn't remember the last time anything had tasted so good. Riddick watched her carefully, studying everything about her. Her movements, the curves of her body, the way her hair shifted and caught the light. Riddick knew it had been a good long while since he'd had a woman, but he felt just as bad as her other rapists for lusting after her. Rina was a beautiful girl and Riddick wondered what she might look like in better clothing, not that he necessarily minded her current attire and what it offered his imagination. _I'll have to get her something else to wear before we get outta here._ Riddick considered to himself. He wasn't normally a man to make quick decisions, everything was methodical, precise and planned. He knew, however, he would not be leaving Rina behind.

The tray was set aside, nearly everything consumed and Riddick had news to tell her. "Rina…" Riddick said in his baritone voice, directing the girl to sit beside him on the couch. Slowly the girl complied, maintaining the safe distance that made her the most comfortable. Riddick didn't push the issue or move any closer to her. "I'm not sure how long I'll be staying but I've already arranged to keep you with me the whole time." Riddick paused, trying to read her face for any reaction to the news. Rina only stared blankly at him, her gray eyes wide with surprise….and perhaps fear. What did he intend to do with her now? Riddick reached a hand out to her knee, but retracted it when he noticed her muscles tense. "You can sleep in the little room over there. Bed's a little too small for me." Riddick offered her a smile, hoping to ease the tension in the room. Rina glanced at the room behind her and then returned her gaze to Riddick. He could see the questions in her eyes that were centered on his own. "W…what do you want from me?" Rina asked in her usual soft voice, wondering why in the universe he would want her around and not have her in his bed. Riddick sighed, unsure of how else to explain the situation. "I don't WANT anything from you." Riddick told her, trying not to seem irritated. It was a lie, of course. The more he looked at her the more his own desire grew. "I…just wanna protect you from those men out there. I figure the safest place you could be is right here with me. I'm not gonna try anything and I happen to be the most dangerous thing in this place. No one's ever gonna use you again." Riddick told her, finally laying a gentle hand on her knee and surprised when she didn't recoil from his touch. Rina blinked as she gazed at him, letting what Riddick had told her filter through her mind. "What happens when you leave?" Rina asked, more rhetorical than anything. Riddick let a smile play across his lips. "I'm workin' on that." He told her.

 **Chapter Three: Growing Desire**

Riddick slept lightly, leaving his own door open to hear if Rina had any further nightmares. He was relieved when the second night spent in the same quarters went by without incident. Riddick spent most of his time in the rooms with Rina, not comfortable leaving her for any extended length of time. The doors were key pad entry and required a card to open, but he figured there was an override code that could allow the door to be opened without a card, unless they had duplicates. Riddick would spend a limited amount of time out of the room to make a necessary appearance for Mr. Cole who typically spent all of the time showing off his over abundance of unnecessary extravagance. Cole had money and he wanted to make sure everyone knew it.

Riddick returned to the rooms that afternoon, having spent his time watching the other mobsters and memorizing their traits and mannerisms. It he was gonna find anyway of getting Rina off this rock, he needed to know what he was dealing with. The only thing that truly had him worried were the guard towers. He'd have to deal with them another way. Rina had just exited the shower, and appeared from the steamy bathroom wrapped only in a fluffy white towel. She paused at the sight of Riddick who stared momentarily, unable to hide the lascivious intentions in his eyes even if he tried. He swallowed hard as he watched a few beads of water descend her shapely legs. Riddick cleared his throat and turned away, making his way toward the master bedroom as if it had been his intention the entire time. Rina watched the door close, her mind reeling with the intentions betrayed by Riddick's eyes. He DID want her; why, then would he not take her as all these other men had done? Filled with confusion and dismayed at his rejection, Rina entered her room and closed the door softly behind her.

Riddick lay back on the comforting softness of his bed, letting it cocoon him as his mind raced with lustful thoughts of the young girl in the next room. Riddick closed his eyes momentarily letting the vision of Rina's soft, willing body writhing beneath him as she came repeatedly, calling out his name in the darkness of the room. The vision played with utter clarity and he could feel the stirring in his groin. Riddick's eyes flew open and he slowly raised himself up, sitting on the edge of the bed. _Why the fuck am I torturing myself?!_ Riddick argued with himself. _She doesn't need me to be just like the rest of 'em! I want her, but I want her willing._ Riddick considered the thought and wondered if she ever would be. Rina, he realized, was so twisted up inside she may never be able to feel desire or even become aroused. Between these men and her father, she was, maybe, too broken to fix. Riddick knew, however, that he would like to be there if she ever came into her own. Riddick glanced down at the bulge in his pants, rubbing it and trying to calm his overactive libido. "Shit." He spat quietly as he rubbed his face with his hands. _I need a cold shower._ He thought to himself as he slowly roused himself from the comfort of the bed.

The common room was devoid of life and Riddick noticed Rina's door was closed. As if a tether had bridged between them, Riddick made his way to her door. He stood silently outside of it, unsure what had brought him there, listening intently for any sound. There was nothing at first but the soft sound of Rina's sobs made their way to his ear. Riddick wanted desperately to go into the room and comfort the girl, but he knew, in his current state, it would probably end badly. Riddick slowly retreated, glad for the carpeting to muffle his footsteps and made his way toward the bathroom. Riddick stood under the stream of cold water, grateful for the relief on his heated flesh. He had never been effected this way by any woman, let alone a nineteen year old girl. He'd been pleasantly surprised by Kyra's appearance but still saw her as Jack, the little kid that followed him around. She HAD grown into a beautiful young woman and he sometimes wondered if things would have been different had she lived. Still, inside was Jack, even if the outside had been the beautiful, vivacious Kyra.

Riddick left the bathroom, tossing his used towel on the sink. He called down on the com for some food and hoped Rina would come out of her self imposed exile to eat. The food arrived surprisingly fast and Riddick gently knocked on the door. "Rina. I got us some food, come out and eat." He said in a tone meant to sound kind but came out more as an order. He grimaced to himself as the last word left his throat. The door clicked open slowly and Rina met him with her large, gray eyes. She said nothing as she stared at him, clearly waiting for permission to proceed. "You don't need my permission, food's there, have at it." Riddick said, gesturing toward the overflowing tray with his hand. With one hand clasped tightly over her arm, Rina slowly left the sanctuary of her room and strolled into the common room toward the food. All of it smelled wonderful and Rina's mouth was salivating just looking at it. Riddick stood behind her, arms folded across his chest. "Go ahead, dig in. I just had them bring whatever was available." Rina nearly jumped at the sound of his voice, not realizing he was so close, and moved closer toward the table. She knelt down and took a bowl of what looked to be vegetable soup and a spoon and slowly ate. Riddick made his way to the chair beside her and settled into it. He grabbed for the plate with the steak and grumbled noticing they hadn't provided a proper steak knife. _Probably think I'll use it on one of them. I'd like to though…._ Riddick thought to himself as he reached for his shiv that seemed to appear out of thin air. The motion didn't go unnoticed and Rina flinched, scooting further away from him. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Just gotta cut my steak." Riddick said, trying not to sound as if he was scolding her. The fear never left Rina's face, even as she continued eating. Riddick found more painful questions floating through his mind. "Has someone used a knife on you before?" He asked , wondering if he could even bear to hear the answer. Rina slowly nodded her head. "This one guy held a knife to my throat the whole time he was….you know. He told me to shut up, that he couldn't concentrate. He liked to hit, too." Rina recalled the event as if simply stating facts instead of a traumatic event in her life. "I had to spend the whole night with him. I was black and blue all over and it….it hurt so bad." Rina could feel the tears tugging at her eyes but she held them back.

Riddick could feel the rage welling up within him again as he imagined some oversized thug beating her and holding his blade at her trembling throat. He quelled the feeling within him and set the plate aside, along with his shiv. Riddick stood up from the chair and took two small strides to reach her before kneeling beside her. Rina set the bowl aside, wondering what he intended to do now. Wordlessly, Riddick pulled her toward his muscular chest and held her tightly, calmed further by her nearness. She was so small he felt she may simply vanish in his arms. Rina was unsure how to respond, the tenderness of the action was overwhelming and she wondered if she dared trust him enough. Slowly her arms made their way around him, gripping the back of his shirt tightly as he held her. Riddick could smell the soft scent of the soap from her recently cleaned body and the softness of her hair beneath his cheek. He held her for a long while, until even the beast within him seemed calm and at ease. "You don't have to worry about that anymore." Riddick whispered before finally releasing her from his grasp. A smile passed over her lips for the briefest of moments giving Riddick an overwhelming sense of satisfaction.

After being so close to Riddick, enveloped in the warm security of his arms, Rina suddenly felt the coolness of the room and shuttered. She drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around them. "In a few months it won't matter anyway." She spoke suddenly, her soft voice carrying throughout the silent room. "I'll be twenty, Cole never keeps girls that old." Rina glanced at Riddick, his eyes narrow and brow furrowed. "Will you be sold?" He asked, wondering if this could be the chance to rescue her he'd been looking for. Rina only shook her head. "They….do away….with us." She stammered, her fear evident as she forced out the words. Riddick was suddenly glad he didn't have his shiv in his hand or he might have thrown it at the wall. "You mean, they'll KILL you!?" Riddick inquired, as if the question actually needed to be raised. Rina nodded, lowering her face against her knees. _They use 'em up till there's nothing left and throw 'em out like trash! I'm gonna kill every one of these fuckers!_ A growl of anger fell passed Riddick's lips before he could stop it causing Rina to jump at the sound. "That's not gonna happen, I won't let it." Riddick stated, assured of his course of action now. He only had to run a few numbers.

The following morning, Riddick made a short trip out to his ship. The long marble walkway made the journey seem as if it would take hours. _Who the fuck needs grounds this big!?_ Riddick grumbled to himself. He took passing glances at the guard towers, all solidly built out of thick stone and nearly impossible to destroy unless you had some serious firepower. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that. Riddick unlocked the vessel and waited for the ramp to unfold before dashing inside. He rustled around through the crates looking for anything that seemed to be worth enough to sell. There wasn't much and pulled open a panel, reaching inside and retrieved the rest of his money. He counted it carefully several times and sighed at the final count. A little over 50,000 credits, he had to hope it would be enough.

Rina waited in her room until Riddick would return, leaving her door cracked open to listen. In the absolute quiet of the room she could hear the key pad beeping lightly and scooted off of the bed and stood in the slightly open doorway. One of the double doors opened slowly and a man she did not recognize entered. "Mr. Riddick." He called loudly just before he heard he door to the second bedroom click closed. He strode toward it and turned the handle slowly, opening it with a low groan. He glanced around the dimly lit room until his eyes fell on the girl cowering in the corner. A wicked grin crossed the man's face. "Left you all alone, did he?" The man strode forward and wrenched Rina to her feet, tossing her onto the bed. "Hope he doesn't mind sharing." The man said as he descended upon the squirming, screaming girl.

Riddick strolled back to his rooms, finding the door slightly ajar. His brow furrowed momentarily until he heard the blood curdling screams from within the room. Fuelled by unnatural rage, Riddick burst inside and followed the horrifying sound toward Rina's small bedroom. Riddick burst in like an angel of wrath and wrenched the unlucky man off of Rina's prone form. The top of her dress had been pulled away and the assailant already had his hardened member free of his pants. Riddick grappled with the villain for a few moments, his supreme strength overpowering him quickly. With a sickening crunch, Riddick nearly turned his head completely around. He let the body fall to the floor with a soft thump deadened by the carpeted room. Breathing heavily with anger and exertion, Riddick forcibly calmed himself before going to see to Rina. Stepping over the body, he made his way toward the frightened girl. Rina's wide eyed stare never left the body of the fallen man at the base of her bed, even as Riddick placed his hands on her arms. "Rina….Rina. Look at me!" Slowly, she turned her terrified gaze to him, her gray eyes wide as if she were seeing Riddick for the first time. Riddick grimaced inwardly to himself. _Now she's gonna be just as afraid of me as she is of them._ "Rina, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Rina could hear Riddick's voice, but it sounded distant, as if it had been swallowed by thick fog. She glanced at the body and back at Riddick. She shook her head but still trembled in his arms. Riddick rubbed her arms with his calloused hands for a moment before placing one of them against the soft skin of her cheek. "Rina, it's okay. I'm gonna get this….thing….outta here and go have a little chat with Mr. Cole. Just stay here, okay." Rina nodded her head, but still seemed dazed. Why wouldn't she be, a man had just been killed in front of her.

Riddick lifted the relatively small man as if he weighed nothing and exited the set of private rooms. He strolled down the halls toward Mr. Cole's private office, located at the far end of the last hall. Luckily it was on the same floor as Riddick's rooms. Riddick kicked in the heavy wooden door and stormed in, depositing the body on the floor. Mr. Cole looked at the dead man with disinterest but returned a much colder stare to Riddick. "I am in a meeting, Mr. Riddick. We can talk later." His voice was cold and detached. "NO! We will talk now! You keep your fucking shit brain cronies away from my property or next time I'm gonna nail the guy's hand's to your pretty office door!" Riddick growled as he leaned across the desk, his steel gaze burrowing into Cole's. A smirk crossed the mobster's face, who was unphased by Riddick's ferocity. "She isn't your property. If my men wanna use her, they're free to do so. They're my men and she's my property. I think you've had her for far too long, Mr. Riddick." The grin only seemed to grow wider as he taunted the enraged Furyan into a burning wrath. "I like you, Mr. Riddick. I think I'm your biggest fan. You can keep the little bitch for all I care, but she's mine when you leave. Got that?" Cole's face remained passive and emotionless as he spoke. It was all Riddick could do not to toss his desk aside and strangle the life out of him. Had it not been for the two armed men on either side of the kingpin, he might've done just that. "We'll see who's property she is!" Riddick growled as he deposited the thick envelope of credits on his desk. "We will talk tomorrow." Infuriated, Riddick turned around and stormed out of his office, passed the door that now hung nearly off it's hinges.

Riddick returned to his rooms, slamming the door loudly behind him. He glanced toward Rina's door, noticing it was now closed. Riddick sighed, he was in no mood to comfort her at the moment. He had to cool himself off and calm down before doing any damage control. Riddick wished there was something he could hit or tear apart. Riddick reclined on the seat in the common room, closing his eyes and forcing his overly tense muscles to relax. He slowly started drifting, oblivious to the fact that Rina had silently exited her room. She was unsure if the rage she had seen was still on him as she trepidaciously made her way through the room toward the seat on which he sat. Riddick groaned and shifted his shoulders, prompting Rina to pause immediately fearing he was waking up. His eyes remained closed and Rina tiptoed behind him slowly. With trembling hands, Rina reached for his muscled shoulders. Riddick was drifting in and out of fitful sleep and moaned slightly as Rina began to gently knead the stress from his tight muscles. Despite her fear of him, Rina realized he had saved her from that man and knew she would have to overcome her fears if she was going to survive the duration of Riddick's stay. Even in twilight sleep, Riddick could feel Rina's expert hands working his muscles loose. His eyes slowly opened and he turned his head to regard the beguiling girl behind him. "You don't have to do that, Rina." He said in a surprisingly gentle voice, despite the fact that he was finding the action deeply relaxing. Even the beast within him purred contentedly. "It's okay." Rina said softly as she applied more pressure to his stiff muscles. Riddick reached up and grasped one of her hands, pulling it forward. He marveled for a moment at how tiny and frail it seemed in his own. Wrapping his larger hand around the tiny appendage, Riddick pulled it toward his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss. Rina swallowed the lump in her throat at the action, feeling her flesh burn lightly at the touch of his lips. She pulled her hand free and stepped back, making her way around the couch. She sat on the far end, retaining the safe distance she always adopted around him, but secretly feeling as if she wanted to be closer. "Thank you." She whispered quietly, watching the hands she nervously rung in her lap. Riddick glanced at her, amazed that she still could be so beautiful despite what had nearly happened to her. "No one should touch you like that." Riddick said, his deep voice filling the room. "After tomorrow no one will ever use you again." Riddick said assuredly, although he feared Mr. Cole wouldn't take the bait.

 **Chapter Four: Submission**

Riddick slept lightly, his mind reeling with thoughts about the meeting he planned on having with Cole in the morning. His door remained open slightly, dim light filtering across the floor. Soft footfalls alerted him to a presence in his room, his hyperaware sleep state keeping him alert to all around him. After spending so many years in slam after slam, he had adapted this technique to protect himself. His eyes opened slightly, the hand under his pillow gripped his shiv tightly. Rina stood over him, barely illuminated in the soft shaft of light from the common room outside. He sat up slowly, leaving the shiv in it's hiding place and stared at the girl for a few moments. Rina remained statue still as she glanced down at him in the utter darkness. She couldn't see him but she could hear his breathing and sense his nearness. "Rina, what are you doing in here?" Riddick inquired softly, fighting the desire to reach for her and pull her into his bed to sate his needs that the mere sight of her drove to a fevered pitch. Without a word Rina began to pull away the ties that held the top of her dress in place. Riddick reached up quickly and pulled her hand away before she could finish the act. "No, Rina." He said in a slightly stern voice. Rina adopted her confused look again. "Not like this." Riddick continued. Rina could feel the tears welling up in her eyes at his continued rejection. "I…I wanted to thank you. For saving me. To….give you something." Rina's voice was quiet and pained as she spoke. Riddick ran his hand down the soft flesh of her arm, trying to mentally force back down the growing erection in his pants. The sight and feel of her made him burn. "But YOU don't really want this. You don't owe me anything, I wasn't about to let that asshole rape you." Riddick sat with his legs over the side of the bed and pulled her closer, fighting with every part of his being his baser needs. "I won't lie to you, I want you….badly. But I want Rina, not a slave. I want you to want me as much as I want you. Anything else is just taking advantage and I'm not gonna do that." Riddick kept his silver gaze locked onto hers. He could see the tears glistening on her lashes. "I don't understand." Rina whispered sadly. Riddick sighed and leaned his head against her. The sweet smell of her assaulted his senses. "We'll have to work on that. Right now I want you to go back to bed, okay?" Riddick released her from his grasp and waited until she relented and silently left his room. _This is torture._ He thought. _Glorious torture._

Riddick left after he and Rina had shared breakfast. He hadn't told her his plan for fear that Mr. Cole would reject his offer. He didn't wanna give her false hope. Riddick could see no reason why the man would reject selling Rina. He was gonna kill her anyway, the man may as well take payment for her. Riddick stopped before the door of the office, smirking at the damage that remained from his outrage yesterday. Riddick pushed against the wooden monstrosity and it fell open, no longer able to close properly. Mr. Cole leaned over his com unit, clearly involved in conversation. "I'll call you right back." He said curtly before leaning back in his leather chair that probably cost more than what he was trying to pay for Rina. Cole smirked at Riddick who clenched his fists at his side, fighting the very strong urge to lean over the ornately carved desk and throttle him until he begged for mercy. Riddick, of course, would not give it. The envelope appeared out of nowhere and Mr. Cole tossed it across the desk toward Riddick. "No sale." He said shortly. Riddick slammed his hands on the desk, letting one of them fall on the envelope protectively. "Why the fuck not!? You couldn't have paid more than that for her!" Riddick growled, unable to believe the money grubbing worm would turn down the small fortune. The smirk on Cole's face only seemed to grow wider. "I've had a better offer for her. An old friend, we've been in business for years. He's also granting me certain….privileges….in his system. Without the girl the rest of the deal would be off. He's quite obsessed. Sorry Riddick, you're too late." Cole's smug appearance was driving Riddick nearly insane with rage. Riddick stood slowly, pocketing the money. Riddick cocked his head, leveling his gaze at the kingpin. "Ya know, contrary to what you may believe, you're not untouchable. With all your big guys with their guns….I get you alone, you'll die like everyone else. Screaming, crying and shitting yourself." Riddick turned abruptly and exited the office, not even bothering with the broken door.

Returning to the rooms, Riddick felt more defeated than he had in a long time. He now had no other choice, they were gonna have to make a break for it. Richard Riddick was gonna make even more enemies by the time this was over. Rina stood in the doorway to her room, watching Riddick who had his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. Slowly she made her way toward him and sat beside him, no longer lingering at a safe distance. Riddick could feel how close she was and slowly lifted his eyes to her. Despite what had occurred with Mr. Cole, the sight of her trusting face brought a smile to his lips. Without knowing why, Riddick wrapped his arms around her and held her close. No matter what occurred he was determined that Rina was going to be leaving with him, even if he had to kill every man in the compound. Riddick held her close, feeling her soft warmth as it calmed the reeling beast within him. His hands slid to the small of her back, momentarily relishing in her delicious curves. He pulled away suddenly, before anything became inappropriate. Rina glanced at him for a moment, staring deeply into his eyes as if she expected something. She didn't know what she wanted, all she knew was this man had saved her from a rapist, had been kind and gentle to her and fought his own desires, not taking her even when she offered herself to him. Being so close to him now sent her stomach churning and her body tingling. She had no explanation for these feelings, she only knew they were good. Riddick sighed and gently cupped her cheek. Laying a gentle kiss on her forehead he rose from his seat and went into the bathroom to shower and think up a new plan.

Riddick stood beneath the stream of hot water, letting it wash over his tense body and relieve the stress and anger he felt toward the asshole that was keeping him from Rina. He leaned his hands against the cool tiles and tried to clear his head of the cacophony of thoughts that assailed it. Riddick bent over and turned the knobs, stopping the flow of water. He stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. Rina watched as Riddick emerged from the steaming room, clad only in a towel, water glistening on his olive skin. She found her eyes lingering over his perfectly muscled physique, taking in every gorgeous inch of him. Her throat constricted and the fluttering in her stomach returned. Rina lowered her gaze sheepishly and ducked into her room to avoid further embarrassment.

Entering the master bedroom, Riddick finished drying quickly and pulled on his pants. Tossing the shirt aside he flopped down on the bed. He must have slept for a time and was awoken by a soft knock on his door. He roused himself slowly, grumbling under his breath and made his way through the darkened room. Riddick opened the bedroom door, letting in a flood of light from the common room as he gazed down at Rina's nervous form. She glanced up at him, her gray eyes speaking volumes although she remained silent. Riddick had no idea what this intrusion could be and found himself stepping aside to allow her entry. _What the fuck are you doin' Rick? You're inviting trouble with this girl._ He chided himself mentally as he let his eyes wander over her alluring body. Rina stood before him, illuminated only by the sliver of light through the partially open door; so close he could almost feel her body heat. Without warning, Rina stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, laying her cheek against his muscled chest. Riddick closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the feel of her against him while fighting the desire that growled within him and tugged at his groin. Fighting the need to take her right at that moment, Riddick laid his hands gently on her arms. "You're making this very difficult, Rina." He rumbled softly as she turned her head up to gaze into his silvered eyes. Rina could see the need in them, the heated lust, and it made her shutter not in fear but with something more pleasurable. She offered him a soft smile, curving her lips up slightly. Riddick rubbed his hands up and down her arms to keep them from wandering anywhere else. "What do you want, Rina?" Riddick asked, his tone unchanged. His nose caught the distinct smell of arousal, but he wanted to hear her say it. He wanted to know she understood. Rina's eyes slowly fell away from him and she pulled out of the tight embrace. "I…I don't know. I feel strange when you're around, all twisted up inside. All I do know is I like being close to you, I WANT to be close to you. I've never felt that way about a man before. I know you won't hurt me, not like the others." Rina offered the best explanation she could, trying to sort through the myriad of feelings she's never experienced before.

Riddick kept his hands on her shoulders, somehow fearing she would bolt for the door if he tried anything else. The night before he had sent her away even after she offered herself, cursing his overactive libido. Now she was here, again, and he wasn't sure he could send her away again; he wasn't sure he wanted to. _Maybe this is what she needs. She needs to know it isn't all pain and force. She needs to know it can feel good._ Riddick was trying desperately to convince himself to let go and do what he'd been fantasizing about for the past week. Riddick sighed deeply to himself, his resolve faltering. _What am I thinking!? She doesn't even know what she's feeling! Is it desire, need….love?_ The thought of the dreaded "L" word made Riddick tremble a little. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of this young, damaged, impressionable girl falling head over heels for him only to be abandoned somewhere down the road when mercs came calling. Could he do that to her? Would he? Would she be willing to be dragged all over the universe while he evaded capture? One look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. Rina trusted him, more than she has any other person in her life, save, perhaps, the mother she barely remembered. Riddick let his hands trail up her shoulders and her slender neck before cupping her cheeks gently. _What am I doing?_ Riddick thought to himself as he bent down and covered her mouth with his own. For the briefest moment it felt as though Rina might pull away but she lingered letting Riddick explore her mouth with his own. Once the initial shock had worn off, Riddick deepened the kiss, eventually sliding his tongue out to trace along her soft lips. With a sigh Rina opened to him and let Riddick's tongue delve into her and savor her sweet taste. He could feel the soft touch of her fingers along his muscular arm, sending spikes of electricity through him the likes of which he'd never felt before.

He drew back from the kiss, giving both of them a moment to breathe. Rina let out a staggered sigh, letting her tongue trace the inside of her lips and gather what remained of his taste. Riddick leaned his forehead against hers, panting heavily as he tried to reel in the beast inside him that wanted to ravage her in that moment. "Is this what you want?" He asked, his breath warm on her face. "I…I think so. All I know is I want YOU." Rina said softly, barely understanding the meaning behind her words but knowing something deep inside of her wanted to be claimed by him. Rina squealed as Riddick lifted her off the ground and carried her in two quick strides toward the bed. He lowered her gently as if she might break, watching her red-gold hair spill over the pillows. How he wanted to bury his hands and face in her shimmering locks and relish their sweet scent. Riddick slid his fingers across her cheeks and Rina shuttered at the contact as if his digits had been made of fire. He licked his lips absentmindedly, gazing down at her willing body upon his bed. He'd dreamed of this moment. "Are you sure?" Riddick asked as he twisted one of the ties that held the top of her dress aloft. Rina offered him a gentle smile and nodded her head. She hoped he would be as gentle in this as he had been with her before.

A relieved growl escaped Riddick's throat as he slowly untied the knots at her shoulders and lowered the cloth passed her breasts. His groin twitched painfully at the sight of her perky mounds, the one's he'd fantasized about touching and tasting. "You're so beautiful, Rina." He said in a hoarse whisper. Rina gazed wide-eyed at him for a moment. "No one's ever told me that before." Riddick glanced up at her, slightly shocked at her admission. She was gorgeous, anyone could see that. He placed his palm against her cheek and smiled at her innocence. "Well, you are. Now, let me love you." Riddick bent down slowly and kissed the nape of her neck, slowly circling his tongue around the barely visible mark made by his lips. Rina closed her eyes and moaned at his touch. She'd never felt anything like this and wondered what else he had in store for her. Riddick trailed down further, over her shoulders and collar bone repeating the same action as Rina moaned softly. "Ohhhh…." Riddick proceeded with his ministrations as he made his way toward her delicious looking breasts, letting his tongue trace circles around her hardening nipples before taking each, one after the other, in his mouth. Rina hissed through her teeth and let out a sigh as Riddick's tongue made a trail across the valley between her breasts. "Ohhhh….Goooddd!" She moaned as Riddick grinned wickedly. "Like that?" Riddick asked, his grin broadening. "Yessss…." Rina breathed out as she tried to sort through these new feelings he was stirring within her. Riddick was enjoying this immensely. It had little to do with his own pleasure, although the protestations of his erection were becoming nearly unbearable. He enjoyed the fact that Rina was enjoying sex for the first time and that it was HIS doing. "Want more?" He inquired, teasingly. Rina nodded her head as Riddick ran his fingers over her flesh sending spirals of fire throughout her body. Everything in her seemed alive and awake all at once, just from his touch, and she could feel the flood of wetness between her legs.

Riddick rose up on his knees, his hands sliding along the curves of her body. "Then let's get this off." He said with a wry smile as he unsnapped the belt at her back and pulled the loosened garment passed her hips and down her shapely legs. Tossing it to the floor he quickly crawled over her and let his mouth consume her breast again, stoking the fires he had begun only moments ago. Rina arched her back to him, begging for more. _Yes! She wants this! She wants ME!_ Riddick could hardly contain his elation as he trailed wet kisses down her body, stopping once at her navel to tease it with his tongue. Rina let out a low moan and felt her entire body tremble. She had no idea it could be like this. Riddick made his way further down, placing kisses across her abdomen at the crown of her sex. He lifted up his head, a mischievous grin on his face before it disappeared between her legs. _Now I'll show you just how good it can feel, Rina._ Riddick thought to himself a second before he ran his tongue between her slick folds, stopping only to draw her clitoris into his mouth. Rina arched her back again and trembled at the sudden sensations that flooded her body. "Ohhhh….Goooddd….Yessss…." Rina cried out loudly. Riddick repeated the action again, enjoying her reaction almost as much as she was enjoying the feelings. His tongue flicked against her clit as he slowly slid a single finger inside of her, assuming a slow pumping rhythm. Rina's hips began to gyrate in time with his finger as she cried out her pleasure. She could feel something in her core unwinding slowly and building up with intense pressure. Riddick added a second digit and Rina hissed through her teeth as the pressure increased ten fold. She gripped the sheet tightly, nearly rising completely off of the bed. Time no longer had any meaning for Rina. Everything was sense and pleasure combined with her cries in the darkened room. All rational thought scattered as Riddick continued his session with her body leaving her lingering somewhere between agony and pleasure. Rina felt the strong sensation in her core increase as Riddick flicked his tongue against her clit and pulled it gently into his mouth. It nearly sent her over the edge in that moment. Riddick could feel her muscles flexing against his fingers and knew she was only moments away. _Come for me, Baby. I wanna see you come._ Riddick sent his secret desires out to her only moments before she exploded in ecstasy. Rina spasmed and trembled as waves of pleasure crashed over her, flooding every one of her nerve endings, seemingly, at once. Riddick withdrew his fingers and slowly crawled over her twitching body, watching with awe as the last surges of bliss made their way through her body. Rina finally stilled, her face awash with satisfaction and sporting a broad smile. It was possibly the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Riddick ran his fingertips over her arm lazily as he waited for her to return to the world. "Wow." She said breathlessly. "Is that…what it's like?" Rina wondered, having suffered so many years of forced intercourse, she wasn't aware there was pleasure to be had. Riddick smiled down at her, content with her happiness. "Yeah, Baby. That's what it's like when the man cares about more than just himself." Riddick's voice was gentle although he was secretly raging at the men who had spent years abusing her. Riddick bent down to nibble at the flesh of her neck. "So…" He whispered. "Do you want the rest?" He leaned over her with a wicked smile that Rina mirrored on her own face. "You mean, we're not done?" She asked with wonderment. _Wow!_ Riddick thought _She really is innocent._ Riddick placed a few kisses on her shoulder. "No, Baby, we're not done yet. I haven't….ummm…." Riddick's voice trailed off, finding it hard to explain.

Riddick began to work the buckle on his pants when Rina finally realized he hadn't taken them off the whole time. She knew what came next and sudden fear began to flood her, overriding the pleasure that had been there only moments before. Riddick lifted his hips up and pulled the pants away, kicking them to the floor. He rolled over Rina and positioned himself when he suddenly caught the scent of her fear. _Shit! I shoulda known! This is gonna terrify her!_ Rina's eyes were closed as she steadied herself for what she knew would come next. She could feel him at her opening. Riddick's hand's stroked her face gently as he spoke in a soothing tone. "Rina, open your eyes, Baby." Slowly she complied, meeting Riddick's mercury gaze. "I want your eyes on me, only me." Riddick whispered, keeping himself locked on her. Slowly he pushed forward, feeling her velvet smoothness give way to his invading member. He had to force back the growl of pleasure that clawed at his throat. He had to be restrained, he had to do this right, or he may loose her forever. Rina kept her gaze on his, feeling his hardness stretch her more than anyone had before. He was clearly much larger than any man who has ever taken her. She forced herself to relax, pushing aside her fears. _This is Riddick._ She thought. _He's been so good to me. He'd never hurt me, he said so himself._ Riddick desperately fought the desire to slam home in one hard thrust to sate the aching desire in his groin. He paused momentarily, watching for signs of pain or fear in Rina's eyes. He fought hard for control, pushing the beast back toward it's cage. _No! This is for Rina, not me!_ He argued with himself. Satisfied enough to continue, Riddick pushed further in until he was buried deep within her. Riddick panted as he gazed down at her, suddenly beautiful with a smile stretching across her face. She sighed with something that seemed deeply like contentment as she let her body adjust to him. To her amazement it didn't hurt, she only felt completely and wonderfully filled.

Rina slowly reached up and let her fingers trace along the firm muscles of his chest. She seemed mystified by them for a moment before she wrapped her arms around his firm body. That was all the encouragement Riddick needed to continue as he drew out slowly and pushed back in. Riddick maintained the slow rhythm, never letting his eyes leave hers. Rina's lids became heavy as she felt the familiar feeling begin to build in her core again as fingers of fire stretched throughout her body. Riddick's panting became heavier as he continued to fight his own lust that coaxed him to drive into her with a few hard strokes and achieve his own release. A growl of frustration escaped his lips and he lowered his head to her neck, sucking and nibbling gently before moving down to her breast. Rina arched her back at his touch as he continued his deep, restrained thrusts. The feeling in Rina's body grew exponentially as she felt him moving in and out of her; he was holding back and she could sense it. Her legs wrapped tightly around him as her nails dug into the flesh of his back at the moment of her release that sent her thrashing against the bed. A loud cry of pleasure let loose from her throat, echoing in the darkened room. A rumble vibrated through Riddick's chest as he watched her overcome with ecstasy, he could hold back no more. Riddick began pounding furiously into her as Rina gripped him tightly, still reeling from her last orgasm. She rocked with him, taking all he had to give and loving every moment of it. After his furious thrusts it was a sudden change as Riddick stilled and growled out his pleasure, emptying himself inside of her.

Riddick trembled as his orgasm abated slowly, leaving him drained but sated. Even the beast within him purred contentedly. Riddick collapsed against her, nuzzling his face into her neck and intermittently kissing the soft flesh. "Rina…." He whispered between panted breaths. "Thank you." Riddick felt content to simply lie there and enjoy the feeling of her beneath him. He could feel her hands moving along his back, her delicate fingers brushing against his firm muscles. Riddick pushed himself up on his hands, suddenly afraid that his weight may crush her small form. He wanted to see her face, see what was reflected there. Even in the darkness Riddick could see the tears that formed on her lashes and spilled over onto her cheeks. "Baby, are you okay?" Riddick asked, concern in his voice. Rina managed a small smile and nodded her head slowly. "Yes." She told him. "I've never felt this way before. This was different, YOU were different. Nothing like those other men. I'm….happy, I think." Rina kept her gaze fixed on his, her arms still wrapped around him, now higher and stroking the back of his neck and stubbly head. Riddick felt a tug in his chest, a strong pull that left him nearly breathless. _She's actually happy! I made her happy!_ The reality of the situation crashed down on him like the orgasm he'd just experienced. A smile grew on his face as he leaned down to cover her mouth with his in a passionate kiss.

Riddick lay beside her, sleeping fitfully. He found himself staring at her intently, watching her sleeping face and listening to he soft sound of her breathing. The low light that filtered in from the common room played over her face and glinted on her red-gold hair. Unable to resist the urge, he let his fingers play over the soft strands, watching in amazement as it fell softly through them. Riddick laid an arm protectively over her and settled down hoping for a few hours of rest. Slumber drifted over him as he lay contentedly with the sleeping angel in his arms.

 **Chapter Five: Torn Apart**

Riddick's eyes opened slowly and a smile passed across his lips at the sight of the beautiful girl beside him. He briefly checked his chrono; it was a little past eight thirty and he sighed softly settling back down into his pillows. Riddick let his fingers trace along the soft flesh of her arm and over the curves of her body. She murmured something in her sleep and shifted a little. Riddick withdrew his hand but quickly returned it when he noticed she still hadn't awoken. He wanted to revel in a few peaceful moments with her before having to deal with the reality of their escape. He'd gotten out of countless slams, much better guarded than this, but never with a young girl who needed his protection. Those fucking towers! Riddick pushed the thoughts out of his head and focused on the slowly waking Rina. She opened her gray eyes and smiled at him, a bright, beaming smile born of true happiness. Riddick found it infectious and returned the gesture. His hands continued to caress her naked body, only protected by the thin sheet. Even through the cloth of the covering, sparks ignited across her skin. Riddick raised himself up as he rolled Rina onto her back. He hovered over her for a moment, lust veiling his eyes. His mouth came down on her neck, sucking gently at the place where her blood pulsed slowly. He could feel it quicken beneath his lips. He trailed kisses down her neck and shoulder, listening to her purr at his gentle ministration. "I'm gonna…." He kissed her collar bone. "….spend all day…." He nibbled at her shoulder. "….worshipping you." With those last words he crushed his mouth over her breast that he had revealed as he pulled the sheet away.

Gasping and panting, Rina arched her back and finally released the low moan that worked it's way free from her throat. "Ohhhh….Riddddiiiccckkkk!" She cried out with a staggered breath as her climax fell over her in waves of pure pleasure. The sound of his name on her lips as she came was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Riddick reached down slowly, teasingly, toward the apex between her legs. He grinned lasciviously as he felt the slick wetness. _Oh, you're ready, Baby._ He thought wickedly to himself. Riddick lay back, his member standing up proudly and pulsing with anticipation. For a moment, Rina only looked quizzically at him. _Lesson number two._ Riddick considered. He patted his hand on his hip with one hand while the other made a "come here" gesture with his index finger. Biting her lower lip as she wondered what he expected of her, Rina crawled slowly toward him. Riddick said nothing as he took her slender hips in his large hands and coaxed her to straddle him. Guiding her gently, Riddick lowered Rina slowly, impaling her on his erect manhood. As she impacted his hips, fully sheathed, they both let out relieved groans simultaneously. Rina stared down at him, unsure what she should do next, her hands laying against the firm muscles of his chest. Riddick smiled up at her, his hands on her waist. "Now I'm YOUR slave." His grin broadened as he slowly helped Rina find a rhythm atop him. Rina rose slowly up and down, encouraged by the pleasurable new sensations that this unfamiliar position provided. She could feel all of him reaching the deepest parts of her and sending jolts of ecstasy to every inch of her body. Increasing her rhythm, Rina could feel the nearness of her impending climax and ground herself deeply onto him enjoying the thrill of stimulation she got as she met his pelvis. Riddick's own body seemed to be on fire, the base of his spine flared and sparked, announcing his own impending release. He began to buck, thrusting up into her as she drove herself down upon him meeting each other with a force like crashing thunder. Riddick could feel Rina's muscles tense around his shaft moments before her orgasm washed over her, sending her thrashing on top of him in uncontrolled spasms. The glorious sight sent him over the edge at nearly the same moment leaving his legs twitching as his hands clamped down on her hips. Rina fell over him, her body glistening with sweat as she lay panting on his firm chest. Riddick rested his hands on her back, trying to ignore the raised flesh of the scars that remained there. He closed his eyes, relishing her nearness and the slow descent from orgasmic bliss. "I'm never letting you go." He whispered softly, his breath warm on her shoulder.

It wasn't until nearly noon when the pair finally made their way out of bed. Their lust temporarily sated, Riddick and Rina dressed amidst giggles and desire filled glances. Riddick stepped out into the common room and toward the com unit to order them some much needed food. Their numerous romps had left them both hungry and exhausted. Riddick turned away from the unit, having ordered them a selection of food and was surprised when Rina appeared behind him and snaked her arms around his waist. She leaned her head against him as she had the night before, slowly inhaling his scent. "Miss me?" Riddick asked rhetorically as his own arms found their way around her body. "It'll be a while before the food's here. I think we need a shower." Rina glanced up at Riddick, meeting his steel gaze. She knew, by the look on his face, cleanliness wasn't all he had in mind.

They exited the bathroom after their amorous shower session, in which Riddick taught her a few more tricks, just in time for the food to arrive. The trolley was pushed in slowly and Riddick suddenly tensed as he smelled the fear wafting off of the man pushing it. Riddick glanced at the door moments before several large armed men charged in, their weapons raised. Riddick drew his shiv instinctively, striking out at the individual who approached him hoping to disarm and subdue him. Riddick's blade slashed into the flesh of his arm causing him to drop his gun but, before Riddick could reach for it, three other men descended on him and held him away from the discarded weapon. Frost stepped in, large rifle in hand, a truly unnecessary weapon. Wordlessly, he raised the weapon above his head and brought the butt of it down on Riddick's face. Dazed, Riddick fell to the ground with the sounds of Rina's screams ringing in his ears. Through the fog of his semi-conscious vision, Riddick watched as Rina was roughly dragged from the room still screaming his name. He tried to rise to his feet, steadying his swimming head, only to catch a momentary glance of Frost's gun crashing down on his face again. Suddenly, the world went black.

Riddick awoke to total darkness, waiting a moment for his vision to clear. His head throbbed painfully and when he tried to move he realized he was restrained. He glanced at his hand and saw, through his shined vision, the shackles that held him against an elaborate contraption on the wall. He strained against it uselessly, still too dazed from the blows to the head to form an escape plan. He could easily get out of the shackles, but the cage door ahead of him gave him pause. Riddick could heard distant footsteps, at least two men, one heavier than the other. A shadowy figure appeared outside the bars of the door that kept him caged. Riddick couldn't make out the faces clearly enough as his vision went in and out from the head injuries he'd sustained; he saw only silhouetted figures through his blurred vision, but he knew exactly who his taunters were. He smelled cigar smoke, shoe die, expensive cologne. Riddick's face twisted into a grimace, these men would die slowly as soon as he got outta here. "You're finally awake." Cole's chilly voice emerged from his shadowy silhouette. "Good, you need to be in top form. I expect to be entertained." Cole could barely contain the laughter that erupted from his chest. Riddick growled like an animal in the dark, hoping to inspire some form of fear in this man. Of course, from behind the safety of the bars, what did Cole really have to fear? "When I get outta these chains I'm gonna tear you limb from limb!" Riddick snarled at him as he lunged at Cole uselessly with the sound of straining metal and clanking chains. Cole only laughed again, pleased by his defeat of the great Richard Riddick. "Don't hurt yourself, Riddick. I need you in prime form." Cole taunted further. Riddick leveled his metallic gaze at Cole, wrath flickering through them. "Where's Rina!?" He growled, urgently hoping no harm had come to her. Cole stepped forward so Riddick could see the triumphant smile on his face. "Her new master will be taking her home today. He's quite pleased. However, my friend wants to stay for the entertainment and I don't intend to disappoint him. Little Rina will be there as well….to watch you die. Then, I'm sure, my friend will take his pleasure with her over and over again." Cole drove the dagger in deeper and deeper, pushing Riddick to his breaking point. Riddick pulled against the restraints again, roaring out a stream of obscenities at Cole who simply turned his back on the infuriated convict and left.

Riddick was unsure how long he remained in the darkened cell before three armed men came to remove him. Riddick struggled against them, killing one before another shocked him in the side with a small taser. Riddick's body lurched as electricity poured through him, dropping him to his hands and knees. The armed man sneered down at him, proud of his small accomplishment over the convict of legend. "Do anything else and I'll shock you till you pass out. Get up, Riddick." The man put a sarcastic inflection on Riddick's name as he lifted him off of the ground. Riddick allowed himself to be led, still in chains, to whatever fate was in store for him. Riddick was led through a darkened hallway (dark to all save himself) and through a set of massive doors into something that looked distinctly like an arena. The high, circular walls were topped with cheering people that were waiting with baited breath to watch the demise of the great Richard Riddick. Cole stepped forward, high above the others, and stretched his hands out at his side. "Welcome to my fighting pit, Mr. Riddick. IF you survive, I will release you. If you attempt harm to myself or my men I will have you gunned down where you stand." As he said those words, two dozen armed men stepped forward, aiming their rifles at Riddick to show just how serious Cole was.

Riddick glanced around, his only thought was of Rina. Whatever they let loose in that arena he was sure he could handle, but he had to know she was safe. Rina stood on a high platform, her wrists bound with cord and a thick gag in her mouth. He could see by the redness of her face she had been crying, a few stray tears glistening on her cheeks. Riddick growled angrily at the sight of her distress and knew he had to do something quickly if he hoped to rescue both Rina and himself. One of the armed men stepped forward and removed the shackles from his wrists, backing away quickly before becoming the next target of the muscular convict's rage. Above him, guns were raised and aimed at his position, red lasers playing across his body. Riddick snarled at the man and sent him skittering out of the pit. He glanced back up toward Rina, who seemed to be alone, save for the man seated in the shadows beside her. Smoke wafted from his mouth and he sneered knowingly at Riddick. Why was he so familiar? Riddick tried to study his face but was distracted as Cole spoke again. "Seems a little dark in here, doesn't it, Mr. Riddick?" Cole asked with a cold sneer moments before a series of floodlights illuminated the arena, nearly blinding Riddick and causing a stabbing pain in his head. Riddick growled in agony and clasped his hands over his eyes. "Let the games begin!" Cole announced as the doors on the opposite end of the pit opened up and five men came pouring out.

The men who registered to fight Riddick were from all corners of the universe. Some were mercs, some convicts like himself, some were just there to test their mettle against the baddest man to ever escape slam. They had all paid good money for the chance to kill the one and only Richard B. Riddick, so called Big Evil. Between the hefty entrance fees, the bets and the cover charge paid just for the privilege of watching the spectacle, Mr. Cole stood to make a fortune. Riddick was just as good dead as he was alive, maybe worth even more once Cole got paid the hefty sum for turning in the bald head of the fugitive. Cole's plan was coming along nicely.

The doors on the opposite end of the arena sprung open releasing six men who all wore varying forms of patch made armor. At least one of them looked to be ex-military, sporting an expensive looking protective vest and crisp uniform. Riddick growled and reached for his shivs but found he'd been left without any form of weapon. _I'm gonna rip Cole's throat out for this!_ The thought passed through Riddick's mind as he dodged the first attack, just barely rolling outta the way before the man's long blade went singing over his head. Riddick recovered, remaining crouched and waiting to see if the man would descend on him again. Riddick grimaced at the pain in his head and squinted his eyes to watch his attackers. He wondered why they weren't descending on him all at once. The original attacker sprung forward again, his blade swinging as Riddick caught the man's arm in the crook of his elbow and broke it instantly with the sound of snapping bones. The man howled in pain and Riddick instantly grabbed for the man's blade, brining it up across the flesh of his back before burying it in his neck. Blood spurted from the wound like a fountain as the assailant, wide eyed with shock, fell forward into the dirt of the arena. Riddick spun the blade in his hand and waited for the next attack. The remaining men looked at one another as if deciding who should attack first. Two of the men shrugged their shoulders and charged at him simultaneously only to be cut down instantly when Riddick ducked their attacks, spinning in a perfect circle, digging his newly acquired blade through both of their sides. One man fell forward, clutching his side and trying to hold in his rapidly escaping organs. The other crawled helplessly away only to die a few feet from the high wall surrounding the arena.

Between the bright lights and the sound of the cheering spectators, Riddick was having difficulty maintaining his focus on the task at hand. Three men remained and it seemed they had planned to attack him from different angles. They circled Riddick, eyeing him carefully and waiting for an opening. One man charged forward suddenly, slashing at Riddick with a wicked, curved blade. The man's opposite hand sported something that resembled a makeshift mace that he swung down toward Riddick's head. Riddick caught the man's club wielding hand in mid air as the blade nicked the flesh of his side. The wound was superficial, but the pain brought a new form of rage into Riddick's mind. Riddick twisted the enclosed hand roughly, bringing the arm painfully behind his back and pulling it upward until he finally released the club just as Riddick's blade found a home in the man's lower back, the sweet spot. Riddick pulled the man around in a circle as he heard another assailant attempt to take him from behind. The unlucky bastard only managed to further damage his dead compatriot which Riddick then shoved into him to catch him off guard. The attacker fell under the heavy weight of the dead body and Riddick took this opportunity to leap atop the pile of human flesh and slice his blade across the man's throat.

Riddick stood slowly, blood splattering his neck and chest, to face his final opponent. The military man eyed Riddick carefully, cocking his head to the side as if he considered the convict an unworthy opponent. The man drew a pistol and aimed it directly at Riddick, firing as soon as the weapon was raised. Riddick dodged out of the way, but received a glancing blow to his arm. He hissed through his teeth at the burning pain and turned a deadly gaze back to the military man. Cole's voice sounded over the crowed, hushing it instantly. "I thought I said no firearms!" He growled but the military man only glanced back at him momentarily before returning his attention to Riddick. Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. Sir, you will be penalized 2000 credits for use of unauthorized weaponry. Now kill Riddick for me so you can collect your winnings." The military man turned slowly, the slightest of movements, to regard Cole with a cocky grin. Riddick took the distraction as the opportunity he needed and sprinted toward him, blade at the ready. Riddick grabbed his gun arm to prevent the man from using the weapon and jabbed the long blade into the side of the man's neck. Blood spurted out as Riddick let the body fall to the ground. He stepped around the body slowly, avoiding the small lake of blood that continued to pour from the wound. Riddick bent down with a slow and deliberate motion to pick up the military man's firearm. _Fuckin' Company men. Never were trained right, that's why I took out 500 of yer sorry asses in one week._ Riddick chided the dead man inwardly as he lifted the firearm and proceeded to shoot at the floodlights above him. Within moments, the arena descended into semi-darkness, much to Riddick's relief. Riddick turned slowly, aiming the firearm at Cole, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Red laser beams appeared on his chest and head, preparing to bring him down should he harm their leader. Riddick pulled the trigger but the gun was empty as Riddick had expected. He smiled cruelly at Cole, a grin most would have taken more seriously. _No, you die slow with blade in your chest._ Riddick considered to himself as he tossed the firearm aside.

Cole maintained his look of utter achievement as he pulled the lever that opened the doors again. One man stepped out, less a man and more a machine. The contraption he rode in stood several feet taller than Riddick and sported two nasty looking nozzles on what passed for the arms. Riddick rolled out of the way just as two spouts of fire flowed over him. He could feel the intense heat and figured he'd probably been badly singed, or worse. His back stung as if it were actually on fire and he roared in frustration. He'd had enough of this sick man's games. Riddick glanced up momentarily to where Rina had been standing. If he was gonna die, he'd really rather she didn't see. To his horror, the man who'd been sitting next to her stood, giving Riddick a knowing grin and pulled the girl away. _Fuck me! Jon Barrister! That shit is still alive after I left him choking on his own blood twelve years ago!_ This new development was an unwelcome distraction. Jon Barrister had been a merc trailing him for money and vengeance. For some reason he'd considered Johns a close friend and wanted to kill Riddick when he'd discovered his fate. Now he had Rina and Riddick didn't even wanna think what he planned to do with her. Silently he wondered how long he'd been working with Cole.

Riddick turned his attention toward his mechanical assailant. The man in the cockpit was his real target; now, just how to get to him? A saw blade descended from one of the arms, spinning and screaming toward Riddick who scrambled to get out of the way before being separated from one of his limbs. Luckily for him, the machine was large and cumbersome, turning slowly enough that Riddick could avoid the dangerous arms. Riddick rushed toward the back of the machine, using his blade to slice through tubes and wires at the rear of the robotic monstrosity. There was a loud hiss and an escape of steam moments before the metallic beast stopped in mid turn. The man in the cockpit tried desperately to bring the machine to a functioning level, ignoring the angry convict clamoring up the back. Without ceremony, Riddick reached the summit, gripping the yellow protective bars that kept the rider from being crushed should the machine topple over. He raised the blade over his head with a loud roar as the driver tried desperately to remove the restraining harness. There was no time as Riddick plunged the blade deep into the top of his skull. Riddick withdrew his weapon and the driver slumped forward as blood fell from his wound and down his face creating streaks of crimson tears.

Riddick had grown tired of this game and leaped free of the robot and onto the nearest wall as if he had spontaneously grown wings. People clamored out of the way, fearful of his wrath, pouring out of their seats in a screaming stream. Riddick wasted little time as he cut down several of the armed men who had been ordered to shoot him should he attempt an escape. Cole screamed to his men to open fire, caring little if innocent people were caught in the crossfire. They'd already paid, after all. Riddick ducked down behind a series of seats having confiscated one of the weapons from a man he'd killed. The shooting had suddenly died down at Cole's command, assuming at some point they must have hit him in the barrage of bullets. Several spectators had been struck and lay strewn over the backs of the seats or on the ground, dead or dying. Riddick watched through the gaps in the chairs, waiting for an opening. Seizing the opportunity, Riddick rose up and opened fire on the armed men who remained, all situated around their boss in a protective maneuver. When the last body had fallen, Riddick lowered his weapon now nearly spent of ammo. Walking in slow, deliberate steps, Riddick made his way toward where he'd last seen Cole. He was gonna make this man suffer.

Cole lay haphazardly on a small flight of steps between two of the levels of seating that surrounded the arena. Riddick walked up to him and looked down uncaringly. "Ooohhhh…gut wound. That's a slow, painful way to die." Slowly, Riddick raised his heavy boot and pressed it down on Cole's wound as the man shrieked in agony and clawed at the oppressive footwear. "Ya know what, I'm gonna help you out. Not cuz I care or anything, I just wanna make sure you're dead before I end your friend's pitiful life and get MY girl outta here." Cole smiled up at him, blood pooling in his mouth and shooting out as he tried to form words. "Hope ya don't mind sloppy seconds…..or hundredths." Cole sputtered as Riddick glared down at him menacingly. No, he wouldn't let this man's words enrage him any further. He was gonna save that for Barrister, when he slowly separated the man from his offending genitals. Riddick crouched over the dying man, twirling his knife in his hands. Cole's eyes grew wide as he watched the low light of the arena glint on the blood spattered blade of the weapon. "Shoulda taken the money, Cole." Riddick snarled as he jabbed the blade deeply into the crime lord's chest.

Barrister had tossed Rina on the bed of his room, intending to take a sample before dragging her to his ship and leaving the crime infested planet forever. He could care less about Cole's fate, he had what he wanted. Ever since the first time he'd seen the girl on a brief business visit, he'd been obsessed with her. He wanted her all to himself to have her anytime he wanted for as long as he wanted. Barrister was sure he'd tire of her soon enough but then he had the option to sell her or just kill her. Either way, he'd be sure to get his money's worth before that inevitability. Rina whimpered behind her gag as he fell on top of her. Tears streamed down her face as she felt him rub his hardness into her thigh. Rina tried to ignore the stench of his breath as he breathed down on her face, whispering obscenities and a list of the things he planned to do with her. Trying her hardest to keep her movements as natural as possible, Rina worked on the binds that held her wrists. If she could only get free….

Riddick raced through the ornately decorated halls, his heavy boot steps echoing on the marble floor. He checked every available room, his panic growing the longer it took to find Rina. _If Barrister does anything to her, I swear I'm gonna tear him apart piece by piece!_ Riddick fumed as he peered into another empty room. Riddick roared his frustration loudly, not caring if any of Cole's men were still about and may have heard. A sudden howl of pain emanated from somewhere further down the hall. Goose pimples formed on Riddick's skin as he dashed toward the origin of the sound. Riddick burst through the door of another room only to see Barrister crawling on the floor and holding his hands to his face. Blood poured from his eye and a series of long, deep gashes ran down his face. In front of him something glistened lightly on the ground and it took Riddick only moments to realize it was one of his eyes. He glanced up briefly toward Rina, who cowered against the headboard of the bed, her arms wrapped around her knees that she held pinned to her chest. Her eyes were wide with terror and Riddick couldn't mistake the blood that clung to her fingers. _That's my girl._ Riddick thought, rather proud of the way the young woman had evaded yet another rape. Barrister howled piteously as he slumped to the floor, holding his mangled eye. "I'm gonna kill that little bitch!" He growled, seeming to be oblivious to the enraged convict in the room. Riddick crouched over the wounded man, gazing down at him with pure hatred in his metallic eyes. "This time, I'm gonna make sure you die. One rule, DON'T TOUCH WHAT'S MINE!" Riddick raised the blade, preparing to strike and letting his eyes drift between the man's throat for a quick kill and the man's genitals for sadistic pleasure. He glanced up at Rina, who hadn't moved or changed her expression. "Rina." Riddick called in a firm tone. The girl continued to stare into space. "RINA!" Slowly she turned her fearful gaze to him. "Close your eyes, sweetheart." Riddick's tone was tender but firm, making sure she did as he asked. He didn't want her to see this. Rina shut her eyes tightly and moved her hands to her ears, placing her face on her knees. Satisfied that she wouldn't be aware of the brutality that he was about to visit on Barrister, Riddick placed his blade against the man's chest and drew it down slowly, opening both his clothes and his flesh. Barrister howled in pain until Riddick finally stopped just below his navel. Wordlessly, Riddick raised the blade and drove it down into the man's genitals, twisting it back and forth while his face contorted in rage. Barrister screamed piteously, trembling and choking on his own blood. Riddick withdrew the blade from the remains of Barrister's mangled manhood and glared down at him. "Just as I left you last time. I won't make that mistake again." Riddick drew the blade across the man's throat without a shred of emotion on his own face. Barrister sputtered twice before he stilled permanently.

Riddick wiped his blade and bloody hands on Barrister's clothing, at least the part that wasn't already soaked in blood. He wasn't about to touch Rina like this. Riddick glanced down at his blood spattered chest and clothes. There was little he could do about that right now. He rose slowly, depositing the blade in his belt, before walking toward Rina. He placed his hands on her arms and spoke in a hushed tone. "Rina, it's Riddick. We have to get outta here." Slowly Rina uncovered her ears and opened her eyes; she stared at him, once more eyes wide with terror, as she gazed at his gruesome appearance. Riddick realized he must terrify her, looking as he did and inwardly chided himself. Without warning, Rina's eyes softened and she flung her arms around his neck, holding him as if she feared he may be wrenched from her grasp at any moment. Riddick returned her embrace, letting his arms swallow her small frame. Looping an arm under her legs, Riddick lifted her to his chest whispering for her to close her eyes until they left the room. Rina buried her face in his shoulder as gingerly stepped over the body of the dead merc.

The hallway lay before them like some sort of ornately decorated gauntlet. The massive front doors of the estate were wide open as if inviting them to make a run for it. Riddick lowered Rina to the ground slowly. "We gotta make a run for it, I dunno if anyone's up in those towers. The ship in front is mine, we just gotta make it that far." Riddick explained as Rina steadied herself for a run to freedom. She gazed out the door, the sun shining brightly, warm and waiting for her. Freedom was only a few feet away. Riddick pulled on his goggles, having found them on Cole's body, and grasped Rina's hand tightly. He only hoped she could keep up. With a burst of speed, Riddick made his way toward the open doorway, but stopped suddenly, pushing Rina against the wall beside him. Keeping an arm protectively over her, Riddick peered out toward the towers which, to his surprise, all seemed to be empty. The whole thing smelled funny. Riddick took Rina's hand, it was now or never. Much as he did before, Riddick struck out into the bright sunlight, running with all he had toward the vessel and virtually dragging Rina behind him. _Just a little more Rina. A little more and you're free!_ The ship loomed ahead of them like a welcoming beacon, but Riddick slid to a halt as Frost appeared from behind it surrounded by several armed men. Riddick clutched Rina's hand tightly and growled in frustration. "Where do you think you're going, and with….I guess it's now, MY, property?" Frost's voice was as cold as his namesake. He assumed Cole was dead, and he was correct. Riddick tried inching Rina toward the ship, but with every movement the armed men closed in. Riddick drew his blade with his free hand in a show of force and pulled Rina behind him. "Let us go or you're all dead." Riddick snarled, hoping Frost would take the bait.

Riddick kept a firm grim on Rina's wrist even as Frost laughed loudly at Riddick as if they had shared a private joke. Riddick's fist wound tightly around the handle of his blade, enough that his knuckles whitened. Frost stepped forward performing a "come here" motion with his fingers. "Give me the girl and I'll let you go. You actually did me a favor by killing that pompous asshole. Now everything that's his is mine….including her." Riddick backed away but paused, hoping the moron would be stupid enough to step within reach of his blade. He eyed the armed men specutively. Something flashed in Riddick's eyes, an idea formed he hoped would work. He slowly pulled Rina from behind him, turning momentarily to give her a slight nod. Riddick lured Frost in with the promise of handing over the girl. As Frost reached for her, Riddick swung her out of his grasp and onto the ramp of the ship just as he sliced through Frost's midsection with his knife. Frost doubled over in pain, clutching the wound in his abdomen and falling to his knees. It was probably not fatal but hurt like hell. Frost howled angrily, commanding his men to shoot both of them. Better Rina be dead than with Riddick. Rina scrambled to her feet as Riddick collided with her, pushing her into the ship as the ramp began to close. Gunshots rang around them, one striking a glancing blow in Riddick's side. Riddick stumbled and fell forward onto Rina just as the door to the vessel closed. With the thick plating of the ship there was no way they would come to further harm. Riddick pushed himself off of Rina, worried he'd hurt her. "You okay?" He asked, worry in his voice. Rina panted and glanced at him, more worried for her savior than herself. "You're bleeding." She noted absentmindedly. "Just a graze wound I'll be…." Riddick's voice trailed off as he noticed the large blood stain on her clothes that seemed to be growing. It was too much blood to have come from him. "Oh, God! Rina!" Reality flashed over him and stabbed him through the chest as if it had been a real blade. He watched in abject horror as the blood bloomed across her midsection; Rina had been shot. Rina glanced down, almost dazed, at the wound that only now had begun to hurt. "Oh…." she said absentmindedly as she glanced back at Riddick with horror on her face.

 **Chapter Six: Returning**

Riddick lifted Rina carefully, wincing as she cried out in pain. He could no longer hear the gunshots outside and figured the men must have given up. He glanced down at her as he carried her toward one of the cryotubes; He hoped this would keep her alive long enough to find her some help. Riddick gently placed her inside as she wandered between bouts of unconsciousness. "I'm gonna get you some help, this should keep you alive till we can get somewhere." Riddick applied a thick, hasty bandage to the wound to staunch the bleeding. A deep, singed hole appeared in her side. He placed a small cuff over her arm and watched as the violet liquid poured into her veins. _Please live. Please live. Live for me._ Riddick continued the mantra in his head as he watched Rina succumb to cryosleep. With any luck, the machine would slow her heart rate enough to prevent her from bleeding to death. Now he had to get her help, and quickly.

Riddick wouldn't relax until he was well away from the planet and put some distance between himself and the crime family. He plotted in his course carefully. It wasn't much of a debate in his mind. It happened to be the next closest system and he had to go somewhere he knew, somewhere that wouldn't force him to run right away and leave Rina behind. She'd endeared herself to him in the short time he'd known her. It may have been pity, it may have been desire but either way Riddick didn't see himself letting her go anytime soon. He certainly wasn't going to loose her to death; he'd fight the demon himself if it would save her life. Riddick watched the screen, displaying the course he had to take. It wouldn't take him long, he just hoped Rina could hold out. Soon, very soon, Riddick would return to Helion Prime.

The desert planet loomed beneath him as he coasted the vessel toward New Mecca. Sparkling oceans and lakes lay dazzling beneath the warmth of the sun. Riddick clutched the steering mechanism tightly as he banked the vessel slowly toward the closest landing platform he could find. Riddick knew he'd have to carry Rina, he only hoped he wasn't too late….and that _SHE_ still lived in the old house. Riddick landed without much fanfare and tore at the restraints until they came free. Riddick moved quickly and rushed toward the small, white tube. Rina's vital signs were still good. She lived, for now. Riddick lifted the lid slowly and disengaged the cuff. Rina was still unconscious and Riddick was unsure if it was from the cryosleep or loss of blood. He briefly checked the bandage, it was soaked clean through. Carefully he picked her up, trying his hardest not to jostle her too badly.

Riddick made his way down the ramp, clutching the girl close to him as if, somehow, he could will his own life force into her to keep her alive. A man attempted to stop him, questioning how long he'd be staying and informing him that he'd have to check in his ship. Riddick turned his goggled face to the man, growling angrily. He didn't have time for this. "Lajun Al-Walid, does she still live at the same house?" Riddick's voice was forceful and full of purpose. The man seemed pensive for a moment, but nodded his answer. "That's where I'll be. If you wanna argue about the ship, come see me there." Riddick turned abruptly and stormed off into the busy street. The small man had no wish to argue with the hulking brute. Riddick carried Rina, holding her tightly and feeling her pulse fade with every step. "Rina, Baby, just a little longer. Don't you leave me now! Hold on, please!" Riddick pleaded with her in a whispered tone as she continued to hang limply in his arms. The house was as he remembered it, although repaired since being damaged from the Necromonger attack. Most of the other buildings had undergone transformations in the past seven years. They had recovered rather well since facing almost certain obliteration. Riddick kicked on the door, lacking a free hand. For a moment he feared they may not be home or that the little man may have lied. If the latter was the truth and Rina died, the little man would soon follow. Voices met his ears from inside just as the door swung open. Riddick blinked for a moment, barely recognizing the girl that had asked him if he was gonna kill the new monsters seven years ago. She had grown into a striking young lady. Lajun appeared behind her, a green scarf over her head. "Ziza, who is…." Her voice trailed off as she spied the face she thought she'd never seen again. "Riddick…?" She breathed softly, almost as if saying it loudly was some sort of curse. Riddick readjusted his grip on Rina; the tiny girl felt very heavy suddenly. "Please, help us." Riddick said, almost a whisper. Riddick has almost never said please in his life, and he never begged for help. This wasn't for him, it was for Rina and she was fading quickly. Lajun's eyes drifted toward the girl sporting a large blood stain on her short dress. Her eyes went wide for a moment. "Ziza, go get Dr. Mohammed, and quickly. Tell him it is an emergency." Lajun whispered hastily to her daughter who dashed off down the busy street. "Come in, set her here, the doctor will not be long." She ushered them into the house, that was very little changed from the last time he was there.

Riddick laid Rina gently on the couch and knelt beside her, his hand never leaving hers. Slowly, Riddick lifted his goggles with his unoccupied hand, gazing down at the injured young woman with his unhindered eyes. Lajun made herself useful by pulling closed the curtains to give Riddick comfort to his photo sensitive eyes. Her late husband, Abu, had told her much about the bald convict whom she had only met briefly during the Necromonger invasion. Lajun paced nervously, waiting for Ziza to return with Dr. Mohammed. The few fleeting glances she passed toward Riddick showed he had not moved an inch. Ziza burst through the door loudly, followed by a short man with a straggly white beard and wispy hair tucked haphazardly under his headdress. "Here." Lajun said, breathless with relief as she pointed toward the injured girl. Riddick inched himself away, reluctantly releasing his grasp of Rina's hand, to allow the doctor to save the woman he cared so deeply for. Dr. Mohammed placed his bag on the floor and slowly knelt beside the patient. Glancing tentatively at Riddick, he slowly lifted the hem of her dress just high enough to see the wound. "I must remove the bandage." He said cautiously as Lajun reached over and placed a blanket over the girl's legs and waist. Slowly he pulled the bandage away and Lajun gasped at the gruesome wound. She pulled Ziza out of the room and sent her upstairs. Ziza attempted to protest but her mother's firm voice sent her on her way.

Dr. Mohammed fished through his bag for the proper tools he would need to hopefully save the girl's life. "What has done this wound? It is strange to me." the doctor asked, glancing sidelong at Riddick. He swallowed hard passed the lump forming in his throat. "She was shot. We were escaping….a bad situation. I think they had some kind of pulse rifles." Riddick answered truthfully, although recounting how she had gotten the injury almost caused him to fall apart. The Doctor grunted and slowly began to clean the excess blood away from the wound, the rag turned from white to deep crimson as the gaping, singed hole was revealed. A few streams of blood continued to usher forth from the injury and Dr. Mohammed realized he had to act quickly to staunch the flow of blood. Rina whimpered in her unconscious state as the Doctor worked feverishly, filling the wound with a grayish colored foam. Riddick recognized the material as the same used by the company during the time he worked for them. It was a quick and easy method to bind and seal typically fatal wounds, saving the injured person's life. He was a little surprised to see it being used by an Islamic doctor on a dusty, backwater planet. Dr. Mohammed packed the wound and carefully wound a bandage around Rina's midsection as Riddick carefully inclined her enough to wrap the bandage around without putting strain on the wound.

Riddick slowly lowered Rina's head onto the arm of the couch as Dr. Mohammed's eyes traveled down her body searching for any additional injuries. A small scar, only a few inches in length stretched across her lower abdomen. "This girl, was she a…." Dr. Mohammed's voice trailed off unable to find a sensible word that wouldn't upset the already irate looking man by Rina's side. Riddick glanced at him, his silver eyes narrowed in rage. Luckily, this man had saved Rina's life and deserved a reprieve. He sighed deeply, wondering why the man wanted to know so much about her. He clutched her hand tightly, pressing the tiny appendage onto his forehead, his eyes closed tightly. "She was a slave." Riddick whispered, his head still bowed, trying to force from his mind everything Rina had had to endure over her short life. "These men used her…..for sex. Then they gave her to me, their first mistake. Their second mistake was trying to take her back." Riddick slowly raised his mercury eyes toward the doctor who maintained a placid, non-judgmental look. "As you say, Mr…?" Dr. Mohammed began, hoping to urge a name from the stern looking man with unusual eyes. "Riddick." He grumbled, still clasping tightly onto Rina's hand as if letting go would cause her instant demise. Dr. Mohammed's eyes widened for a moment at the sound of the familiar name. "THE Riddick!? Destroyer of the dark army!?" He spat, his voice suddenly much too shrill for a man his age. Riddick slowly turned his gaze toward the doctor who wore a smile that made him seem completely changed, nodding curtly. "What you have done for us has not been forgotten, Mr. Riddick. There are few here who don't consider you a hero, you saved our lives." Dr. Mohammed began. "I was very close to Abu before his unfortunate death. He told me of your….past transgressions. You needn't worry here, if you wish to stay no harm will come to you. Anyone planning on causing you difficulty or harm will not leave this planet unscathed. Here, you are safe." Dr. Mohammed withdrew, glancing up the stairs to where Lajun had waited.

Lajun, seeing that the worst seemed to be over, slowly descended the stairs. Her long dress shifted against the steps making a soft sound that filled the silent room. She stepped toward the Doctor and they both entered into a hurried conversation, none of which Riddick understood since it was in Arabic. Dr. Mohammed took his leave, handing Lajun a small bottle that contained pain medication should the young woman need it upon waking. Lajun's slender form turned toward Riddick, her dark eye peering out from beneath her hood. Riddick glanced at her only briefly, preferring to keep his vigil over the injured woman. "She may be more comfortable in a bed. Would it be safe to move her?" Lajun inquired, breaking the penetrating silence. Riddick grumbled something and rose to his feet. He hated to move Rina, it wasn't safe for her to be jostled in her condition but Lajun had a point; she probably would be more comfortable in a bed. Slowly, carefully, Riddick lifted the injured woman into his arms and turned toward Lajun awaiting the woman to show him the way. Slowly ascending the stairs as he followed Lajun, Riddick clutched Rina tightly to avoid any unnecessary movements. Lajun ushered him into a spare room, racing before him to pull the covers back on the bed. Riddick laid Rina gently upon it, grimacing as she let out a pained whimper. For the most part she had remained unconscious although she was still clearly in a great deal of pain. Riddick pulled the thick comforter over Rina, tucking it around her with all the care of a parent. Momentarily forgetting Lajun was still in the room, Riddick bent over and laid a chaste kiss on Rina's forehead. "Please….Rina." Riddick whispered gently. "Don't leave me, too." The heartfelt words he spoke seemed so strange to Lajun who had known Riddick by only a brief meeting and through the stories her husband had told. At the time he had seemed a cold and callous man despite the selfless way he had defended herself and her family. Now, the stoic, hard man she remembered was brought near to trembling as he watched the young woman he obviously cared very much for cling desperately to life.

Rising to his full height, Lajun was stunningly reminded by how tall and imposing Riddick was. She suddenly felt a pang of fear at being so close to him while being so alone. Should Riddick decide to harm her, there would be nothing she could do. The room was dimly lit to allow relief to Riddick's photosensitive eyes. Lajun's eyes suddenly grew wide as she beheld the tattered bloody look Riddick bore. "You are injured! Why did you not tell Dr. Mohammed?" Lajun gasped at the sight of the gruesome wound on Riddick's side. Riddick glanced down, suddenly noticing the aching pain that flared outward from the relatively superficial wound. "I wasn't really worried about that scratch." Riddick commented, trying to make light of the graze wound on his side that had occurred when Frost's men had opened fire. "We must bandage it quickly! It may become infected." Lajun stated as she disappeared through the bedroom door, heading for the bathroom to find the first aid kid.

Feeling suddenly exhausted, Riddick sat down on the bed slowly so as not to disturb the injured Rina any further. He rested his elbows on his knees and laid his head in his hands. Riddick wasn't sure what would become of him if Rina didn't make it. All he did know was whatever good that was in him, the warming glow that Rina had brought to life from the dying spark that resided in his tattered soul, would die completely. The simple, beautiful, damaged girl had brought new meaning into his melancholy existence. He had lost much throughout his brutal life; his people, his homeworld, his freedom, Carolyn, Imam, Jack. Rina was the last hope of a desperate man, without her the darkness that had eaten away at him for seven years would consume him completely. A small, soft voice drew Riddick from his tortured thoughts. He slowly lifted his head, his glowing eyes illuminated in the dimly lit room. Ziza stood in the doorway, her dark curly hair falling passed her shoulders. "Riddick…." She stated softly as she slowly made her way toward him. "Is…is your friend gonna be okay?" Ziza stated in a timid voice that seemed so much like the one He'd heard her use so many years ago. Riddick was silent for a moment, pensive as he let his eyes drift away from the child's beguiling gaze. He sighed deeply, looking very much a defeated man. "I don't know, Kid. We just hafta wait and see." Riddick answered her in the gentle voice he was so unused to using. "Ziza!" Lajun scolded the girl in a whispered tone as she entered the room carrying the first aid kit in one hand. "Do not bother Mr. Riddick! Please, go to your room!" Lajun kept her tone low to avoid disturbing the injured girl. The woman tensed as she felt Riddick's hand on her arm, trembling noticeably at the touch of the man she still feared deeply. "It's okay, She's fine." Riddick stated gently, removing the offending appendage to ease Lajun's fear. Lajun gathered herself again, straightening her spine to dispel the intense feeling of dread Riddick instilled in her. "I must treat your wound, Mr. Riddick. The child should not see this." Lajun whispered as if Ziza could not hear. Riddick's gaze moved from the tall woman before him to the child at his right. He made a motion with his head to Ziza, stating: "Go sit on the other side with Rina. It might do her good to know someone's here." Wordlessly, Ziza obeyed, walking around the bed and sitting lightly beside the sleeping woman.

Riddick stood slowly, stiffness having entered his aching joints. "She'll be fine, won't see a thing." Riddick rumbled softly to Lajun as he slowly lifted the hem of his shirt just high enough to give the woman access to the wound. Lajun gently cleaned the injury with a damp rag, grimacing at Riddick's hiss of pain. She carefully applied antiseptic and placed a gauze pad over it, covering it with a piece of wide tape. "I am afraid that must do for now, I will check the injury tomorrow." Lajun stated in a tone that left no room for argument. Lajun rose up from her task, looking Riddick directly in his silver eyes. Instead of the intense power and fury she had seen in them all those years ago, she now only saw weary grief. She offered Riddick a gentle smile, the first one he'd ever seen from her. "I will pray for her." She stated simply, offering Riddick much more than prayer. He only nodded, actually grateful for the offer. Riddick still didn't care at all for religion and had no room for God in his life. If Imam's God, the one he always had tried to get Riddick to pray to, could offer Rina a reprieve he would take it gladly. Lajun called her daughter, ushering the child from the room. The last sight Riddick saw of either of them as the door closed, was Lajun's dark gaze offering solace to the torn man within.

Unable to sleep for long, Lajun found herself wandering toward the room that contained her impromptu guests. She opened the door with a soft click, praying silently that the soft groan didn't alert either occupant to her presence. Glancing inside Lajun had to allow a moment for her eyes to become accustomed to the darkness within. The sight that met her would live with her for the rest of her days. Riddick lay on his side, back to the door, one hand placed over the young woman's chest. Lajun was unsure if the man actually slept but, upon closer inspection, she noticed the gentle tapping of his finger upon her chest. _He must be keeping time with her heartbeat._ Lajun decided, realizing that Riddick was acting as his own personal heart monitor. The intense devotion that Riddick had shown the girl since their arrival only hours before had seemed uncharacteristic of him at first. Now the gentle tenderness that Riddick displayed as he kept his vigil over the girl brought a deluge of tears to Lajun's eyes. Everything she believed about this man vanished in the few moments that Lajun watched through the bedroom door. No longer was Riddick the quiet, dangerous, forceful man she had always believed him to be. The love he undoubtedly felt for the young woman who lay beside him, hanging dangerously close to the precipice of death, was nearly overwhelming. Slowly and silently, Lajun closed the door and made her way back to her room hoping for a little rest.

 **Chapter Seven: Recovery and Revenge**

Rina recovered much more quickly than even Riddick anticipated. The thick foam Dr. Mohammed had used to seal her wound contained antibiotics to stave off infection as well as other materials that would speed healing to the affected flesh. The Doctor returned several times to check the status of Rina's recovery and seemed pleased by her condition. She would not be cleared from bed rest for several weeks, despite her mocking complaint, but was expected to heal without any lasting damage. Dr. Mohammed spoke in confidence with Riddick about the scar on Rina's abdomen. "I have seen it many times." He explained. "Young women who have been enslaved or worked in the brothels are given implants to prevent pregnancy." Riddick only listened to the man, wondering where, exactly, the conversation was going. "It would be a simple procedure to remove the implant should the two of you wish to have children." Riddick grimaced at the word. Children? The idea of it not only frightened him but seemed completely preposterous. Riddick had always had a fondness for children, their innocence was something of a fascination to him. Riddick had given up on the idea of a stable life and a family years ago. Now, however, things were different. He could stay on Helion Prime, stay in New Mecca and be completely safe from mercs. He could stay with Rina, give her the life of happiness he knew she deserved. Would she want it? Would she want him, a convict and murderer who hadn't been an actual member of the human race for decades? Could he handle it if she rejected him once she knew who he really was? Riddick didn't know the answers to any of those questions, nor what response to give Dr. Mohammed. He gave the only answer he could. "You'll have to ask her what she wants. Not my decision." Riddick grumbled and the Doctor curtly nodded his head. "I will return tomorrow and discuss it with the young woman." The tiny man took his leave, shuffling down the steps as quickly as his short legs would carry him.

Riddick entered the room, nodding in Ziza's direction. The young girl had become almost as commonplace as any of the furniture in the room, developing a stunningly fast friendship with Rina. Truthfully, Riddick sometimes felt a tiny pang of jealousy at often being denied Rina's attention. "Hey, Kid. Rina and I have to talk. Give us a minute, huh." Riddick stated with kind firmness, he felt no ill will toward the child and had not once raised his voice to her. Ziza bade Rina goodbye and quietly left the room, only stopping once to pass on a gentle smile to Riddick before she exited. Riddick sat himself on the bed, facing the delicate young woman who kept her cloudy grey gaze fixed on him. "The Doc told me about your implant. He noticed it when he was treating you." Riddick stated simply, hoping he hadn't inadvertently offended Rina. "Yes." She stated quietly. "Mr. Cole had it done as soon as we reached the compound." Riddick could feel his blood begin to boil at the mention of the bloated cocksucker's name. "It can be removed, allow you to have children. I told the Doc that decision was up to you." Rina's eyes flickered with unreadable emotion as she absorbed this new information. "I will think about it." Rina stated sullenly, almost seeming the information bore some sadness. Truthfully, Rina's only concern was what Riddick planned to do. Did he plan to leave her here? Did he plan to stay? Riddick had never told Rina of his plans beyond rescuing her from the hell she'd lived in for six years. She would be forever grateful that he did, but would be shattered if he chose to leave her.

Rina's soft, smoky eyes glanced up to meet Riddick's mercury gaze. "Are you going to leave me?" She had to know, even if the answer brought her pain. Riddick's silence only seemed to make her heart sink further the longer he waited to give his answer. Slowly, he reached out and grasped her tiny hands in his own. "Baby, there are things about me you don't know. About who I am, and what I've done. I'm afraid if you know the truth…." Riddick's train of thought was cut short as Rina began to speak. "I don't care. You have been kind to me, the first person since my mother and stepmother. You've never hurt me, you protected me and the only reason I'm still here is because of you. There is nothing you can tell me that could overshadow that." Riddick would have felt relieved if it weren't for the gnawing fact that the truth of his hellish life was the stuff of nightmares. Rina could see the sadness descend on his beautiful silver eyes. He swallowed hard and spun his tale out for her and hoped, when it was all over, she wouldn't hate him too much. "I've spent almost half of my life in one slam or another. That's how I got the eyes and where I learned to kill. I've escaped more times than I care to tell and been sent back just as many times. I'm a killer, a convict, a monster. I'm wanted in nearly every corner of the universe and been hunted by mercs for so long I'm not even sure I know how to be still anymore. I'm a dangerous man, Rina. Even for the people I care about." Riddick hated to give her the short and ugly version of his sordid life, but she had to know he was more than the savior she painted him to be. Rina was silent for a moment, feeling Riddick's strong hands squeeze gently on her own tiny appendages. She could see the shame and agony etched on his face, the pain that washed over him at the reality of who and what he was. "Dr. Mohammed called you a hero. Said you saved the city and would be safe here for however long you decided to stay." Rina repeated softly what the Doctor had told her on one of his visits. She offered Riddick a gentle smile, as if she forgave him for whatever past transgressions he had committed. "It doesn't matter to me what you've done or what you've been through. It isn't who you are now. It may have shaped some part of you, but not all of you. I love the man I see before me."

Rina's gentle confession fell over Riddick like a tidal wave. His hands trembled as he maintained his grip on her hands, reluctant to release the tiny things. "Is that what you want, to stay here? To stay with me?" Riddick asked with baited breath. Rina cocked her head to one side, studying Riddick with her cloud grey eyes. "Of course I do, silly!" The comment was much more comical than Riddick expected but the bright smile that followed nearly took his breath away. Riddick closed the distance between them, sitting before her only inches away. He gently cupped one of her soft cheeks, locking his eyes onto hers. "I've never said this to anyone, ever, for any reason." Riddick paused briefly, held in the rapture of her gaze. "Rina….I love you." Riddick swallowed any words she might have said with a passionate, searing kiss that left both of them breathless. He pulled away reluctantly, careful of the still tender wound on her abdomen. Riddick had more news for Rina, but decided that it could wait until tomorrow; he had no wish to spoil her present happiness. They spent the remainder of the day in quiet company, only intermittently joined by Ziza who remained captivated by both of them. That night, as Riddick lay beside her, he contemplated the task he must undertake. His blood boiled at the thought and he held onto Rina as tightly as her wound would allow. He hated to leave her, especially while she was still recovering, but he had little choice. Riddick had learned that Rina's last name was Perrino and had lived on a small industrialized planet called Ryssa Centauri. Using this information, Riddick was able to track down and pinpoint the location of her father, Vincent Perrino; the very man whose life he intended to end.

The morning sun poured through the lowered blinds, sending shafts of soft light to play across the bed and floor. Rina and Riddick shared breakfast in bed along with a few playful glances. Rina giggled lightly, energy slowly returning to her, as Riddick laid gentle kisses along her neck and shoulder. He was glad to see her in such good spirits when only a couple weeks ago she had been so near to death. There wasn't a day since then that Riddick didn't thank whatever mystical force was at work in the universe for sparing Rina's life. Their meal finished, Riddick suddenly became pensive and slightly sullen. "Rina, I have to go away for a while." Riddick blurted out suddenly, afraid if he waited any longer he'd loose his nerve. The last thing he wanted to do was steal away in the night without telling her. He'd done the same to Jack and it had resulted in tragedy. Rina stared blankly at him, completely at a loss for words. A blanket of sadness descended on her, something Riddick didn't miss. Only yesterday he had promised to stay with her, that they'd try to make a life in New Mecca. Why, then, was he leaving her? Rina seemed as if she were going to speak but Riddick filled the void of silence with his own voice. "I have something I haveta do. I promise I'll come back, I'm not gonna leave you Baby. I dunno how long I'll be, but this is important." Riddick gently laid a hand on Rina's cheek, feeling the wetness of a few stray tears. He leaned forward and gently kissed her. His forehead rested against hers, comforted by her nearness. "It'll be okay. I'll be back before you know it." Rina raised her eyes to his, falling under the spell of his mercury spheres. "I trust you, Riddick. Just stay safe." Riddick was relieved that she hadn't felt deserted or begged him to stay. It occurred to him that she had probably become used to abandonment. Her mother had died, leaving her alone with a man who first neglected her and then abused her only to be abandoned by him as well. It pained him to think that Rina may believe he wasn't coming back. The only things that could keep him from returning to her would be a run in with mercs, the relatively impossible circumstance of his demise, or a complete collapse of the entire universe. Come hell or high water, Riddick would return to her. That night, as Rina slumbered, Riddick made his last preparations to leave. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her soft cheek, whispering into her ear: "I love you, Baby." Pulling his shiv from his belt, Riddick slowly removed a small lock of Rina's hair before stepping away from her bedside.

Night had descended on Ryssa Centauri as Riddick made his way through the darkened alleyways between the tall and overly crowded apartment buildings. Most of the structures in this section of the city were old and crumbling due to decay. The stale air that hung over the planet, thickened and stinking from the numerous factories that covered the surface, had eaten away at the facades of the buildings leaving the bricks crumbling and discolored. Riddick scaled the building with ease, his fingers finding their grip within the spaces made by missing mortar. He poised himself on the window sill, watching the darkened room carefully. Slipping in as silently as a shadow, Riddick rose like a tall silver eyed golem behind the fat, balding man who loomed over a terrified young girl. The girl cried out and struggled against the large man, kicking and screaming against the assault. "No! Please!" She cried, just as a menacing growl cut through the darkness of the room. At that moment, the disgusting pervert was yanked away from her and flung against the opposite wall hard enough that he left a huge dent in the plaster. He groaned loudly and held his aching head, trying to free the fuzziness from his mind. "Don't you fucking move!" Riddick snarled as he stood over his nemesis. Slowly, Riddick turned toward the girl who cringed against the wall, huddling with her blanket around her as if it would protect her from this new danger. She gasped and choked back a scream of terror as his silver eyes fell on her.

Sensing her fear, Riddick crouched beside the bed, hoping his shorter stature would ease her a little. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm a friend of Rina's." The girl's eyes suddenly widened at the mention of the familiar name. "Y…you know Rina?" the girl stuttered quietly. Riddick offered the girl a slight grin, although his blood was still boiling as he recalled her terrified screams during the near assault. "What's your name, sweetheart?" Riddick asked a softly as his deep voice would allow. "Sara." The girl answered shyly. "Okay, Sara, can you do me a favor?" Riddick maintained his gentle tone for the sake of the frightened child. Sara nodded her head slowly, her eyes darting between Riddick and her stepfather who still hadn't moved. "I want you to go into the room furthest away from this one. When you get there I want you to close your eyes and cover your ears and wait until I come get you. Can you do that?" Riddick gave her the instructions and hoped she wasn't too traumatized to retain the information. Sara nodded again and climbed out of the bed. She passed Riddick cautiously, glowering at the bald man on the floor before she exited the room. She had the calm sensibility to close the door as she left.

Riddick rose slowly, turning on the balls of his feet until he was once again facing the disgusting piece of filth on the floor. With a slow, deliberate movement, Riddick pulled the pillow from the bed behind him and removed the pillow case. Wordlessly, he wadded it up and strode toward his unlucky victim. Placing his hand around the man's chunky throat, Riddick shoved the pillowcase as far into the man's mouth as he could. As much as he would have like to hear the man's cries of agony, that was something Sara didn't need to hear. Riddick hovered over Vincent, his silver gaze absorbing every grotesque inch of him. Pulling out his razor sharp blade, Riddick waved the weapon in front of Vincent's widened eyes. "Your daughter has told me a lot about you. She told me how you touched her, raped her, and then sold her into slavery like a piece of used up trash." Riddick taunted Vincent with the blade, letting it slide over his fat stomach. Vincent squirmed and winced as the sharp instrument cut through his tattered, filthy shirt drawing the first drops of his blood. Behind his gag, Vincent desperately whimpered and cried under the cold stare of his assailant. "I just wanted you to know, before you die slowly and painfully, that I'll be taking care of your little girl from now on. She's happy, just so you know; probably for the first time in her life. That's just my little parting gift to you, the knowledge that Rina is safe and sound." Riddick leaned forward, slicing a long gash along his chest. Vincent's muted cries met Riddick's ears, giving him a small thrill of pleasure. Riddick continued the action making a large "X" in Vincent's flesh. "By the way, you won't be touching Sara anymore, either. You sick, twisted, fuck!" Riddick growled the final words as he cut a deep line from his sternum to his navel.

It surprised Riddick, just how much the bloated pedophile could take before he finally expired. Riddick spent nearly two hours carving the man into tiny pieces and dressing his corpse with his entrails. As an added touch, and a declaration of the man's crimes, Riddick tore the pillowcase from Vincent's mouth and soaked it in the pool of blood that soaked the floor beneath him. On the wall above his corpse, Riddick wrote the following words: THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO USE LITTLE GIRLS. Satisfied with his work, although he wished he'd been able to extend Vincent's suffering just a little longer, Riddick left the room and made his way down the small hallway until he found the washroom. He cleaned the blood off as best he could before returning to the room and packing a few items that Sara might need. Riddick found the girl huddled in the corner of the small living room, her eyes closed and ears covered just as he'd asked. Cautiously, Riddick laid a hand on the girl's shoulder causing her to jump back reflexively and scramble away from him. "It's okay, Sara. I'm gonna take you out of here. He can't hurt you anymore." Riddick held out a hand for the girl to take and swelled with pride when the girl's tiny appendage appeared in his own. Sara allowed Riddick to lead her out of the place she'd called home for the passed five years, not once looking back.

Riddick inquired to her where her mother was and Sara informed him she'd been placed in a mental hospital after trying to go to the authorities about her husband's abuse of his daughter and her own. Vincent remained married to her, receiving some sort of benefit from the planet's government. It took nearly two weeks to arrange the false paperwork that would allow Sara's mother to be released from the mental institution. Sara clung to the woman tightly, having seen very little over her for the past five years. The woman, Diana, gave Riddick a grateful hug despite knowing his name and fearsome reputation. "I am grateful to be out of that wretched place, to have my daughter safely returned to me and to know that Rina is safe. It matters not who you are, Mr. Riddick, in my eyes you are a saint." Diana spoke with calm conviction despite Riddick's attempt to refute any claim to sainthood. Riddick found them temporary lodgings on Helion V and gave them a substantial amount of credits from his days as a smuggler. Diana thanked him gratefully but was dismayed by his refusal of another embrace. "I would like to see Rina, if I may. It has haunted me every day for six years that I could do nothing to save her from her fate. I could not even save my own daughter nor the countless other girls he mistreated over the years." Diana told Riddick before he left to return to Helion Prime. "You did what you could, it wasn't your fault Vincent threw you in that asylum; nor was what happened to Rina or your own daughter. There wasn't much you could do locked in a cell. I should know." Riddick stated calmly, amazed by the bravery and self sacrifice of this woman. "I'll let Rina know you'd like to see her. I'm sure we'll be back soon." Riddick said softly, absentmindedly fondling the lock of hair in his pocket as his thoughts drifted to the beautiful girl waiting for him only a few planets away.

 **Chapter Eight: Starting Over**

Music and laughter poured from Lajun's stately house, bringing a smile to Riddick's lips. He could hear the tinkling sound of Rina's voice filtering out of the open windows. Riddick silently made his way inside, finding the door unlocked. _Gonna have to talk to Lajun and Ziza about that. Any criminal could walk in._ Riddick chuckled inwardly at the jibe he made at his own expense. He followed the joyous sounds toward the kitchen where he found Rina and Ziza engaged in washing dishes and seeming to make more of a mess than not as sudsy water splashed onto the already soaked floor. Riddick leaned against the doorframe, watching the two girls who seemed oblivious to his presence. "Hey, beautiful." Riddick called in his baritone voice, causing Rina to spin around instantly. Rina's grey eyes lit up at the sight of Riddick who had returned to her safe and whole. It had been a little over a month since he'd left and Rina had worried every day that he was gone. A bright smile lit up her face as she raced toward him and leapt into his arms. Riddick caught her easily, lifting her up and allowing Rina to wrap her legs around his waist. "Feeling better, I see." Riddick stated moments before Rina kissed him with wild abandon. With one arm supporting her weight, Riddick allowed the other to rub gently along Rina's back as he deepened the impassioned kiss. Never again would he allow himself to be separated from Rina again. "Ewwww! Gross!" Ziza chimed up from her vantage point in the kitchen, voicing her opinion on the display of affection Riddick and Rina had engaged in. Their lips parted, allowing them a few gasps of breath as Riddick stated: "Guess the audience doesn't approve." Rina laughed whole heartedly, a sound that Riddick found enticing, as he slowly lowered her onto the floor.

Rina was blushing from head to toe, slightly aghast at her new found willingness to openly engage in such passionate exhibitions. Riddick allowed himself a small smile, Rina truly looked adorable when she blushed. Riddick glanced passed her toward Ziza who seemed to bear something of a disapproving look. "Hey, Kid, someday you'll be in the same situation when you find someone you're crazy about." Riddick's tone was playful and he gave Ziza a smile that, in turn, made her blush and giggle. _Of course, if I had my way, that wouldn't be for another twenty years._ Riddick thought to himself having grown not only fond of the young girl but increasingly protective. It hadn't escaped his mind that it would most likely be an arranged marriage, due to their traditions, but Riddick would make a point when the time came to visit the Al-Walid residence and find some reason to clean his knife in the presence of the prospective groom. _Gotta make sure he knows how well protected Ziza is and who not to fuck with._ Riddick mused as the pleasant thought of frightening the young man raced through his head. Wrapping his arm around Rina's slender waist, Riddick called to Ziza who had returned to finishing the dishes. "I'm gonna steal Rina away for a bit. We'll be back in a little while." Ziza acknowledged the statement with a wave as Riddick pulled Rina away. "Feel like goin' for a walk?" Riddick asked, grinning broadly. Rina's eyes lit up as big a saucers. "You mean OUTSIDE!? If Lajun were here she'd have a hissy fit. She still thinks I'm an invalid." Riddick chuckled as he led Rina through the front door.

The warm breeze and sunshine felt like heaven to Rina who had been cooped up since her arrival on Helion Prime. She glanced about wildly, awed by the buildings and sights around her. It had been such a long time since she'd been out of doors. Riddick and Rina walked quietly, trying to leave behind some of the hustle and bustle of the busiest part of the city. The quieter, more residential streets seemed a stark difference from the city proper. "Rina…" Riddick began, catching her attention. "I have something important to tell you." He stopped walking and pulled Rina to sit on a bench before seating himself beside her. For a few tense moments Riddick was silent, not even willing to look her in the eyes. "Your father is dead." He stated quietly, wondering if the look on his face betrayed the fact that he was the cause of the man's demise. Rina said nothing, only staring down at her hands which were ringing relentlessly in her lap. A numbness fell over her, a complete lack of emotion. She knew she should be upset, angry, maybe even cry, but the man had tortured her nearly her entire life. Rina wasn't sure if the man she'd come to despise deserved that kind of respect. "You killed him, didn't you?" Rina asked quietly, her voice soft and level. Riddick's eyes remained downcast; he hated the man almost as much as Rina, perhaps more. For the briefest moment, Riddick glanced at his own hands remembering how Vincent's blood had coated them and glimmered darkly on his flesh. "Yes, I did." Riddick answered with blatant honesty. There was no reason to sugar coat what he had done. Vincent had died by his hand, just another death for Riddick to add to his list of victims. Justified deaths they may have been, but he was still no better than a murderer. Why couldn't people just leave him and his alone?

Rina absorbed the news calmly and serenely, despite the fact that the man sitting next to her was responsible for her father's death. "You said you would, while we were still in the compound. That's why you asked me what my last name was, so you could find him." Rina turned her gaze toward Riddick who sensed the motion and turned his head slightly away. Rina's father may have been a sadistic bastard who deserved what had happened to him but Riddick still felt a little ashamed in her presence. "Did he suffer?" Rina asked blatantly after Riddick's continued silence. Riddick turned toward her, his eyes intense and searching Rina's own. He wanted to know why she would ask such a disturbing question. "You don't wanna know that." Riddick said sternly. Rina's lips drew into a thin line, her assurity obvious. "Yes, I do." Swallowing hard Riddick offered her the best answer he could. "Yes, he did. I made sure of it." Rina's eyes fell to her lap again, her hands were finally still. Her acceptance of the knowledge almost chilled Riddick to the bone. "Good. It's a horrible thing to say but he deserved it." Rina said in a flat tone that gave no sign of emotion.

They sat in silence for a while, the news weighing heavily on both of them. A sudden thought occurred to Rina prompting her to ask: "Is Sara okay? Did you see her?" She turned to Riddick, her eyes anxious and expectant. "Yes, she's safe. I got her outta there. You were right about him, he'd been abusing her, too. I'm sorry Rina." Riddick's eyes were filled with grief not only for Rina but also for her stepsister, Sara. It was unfortunate the girl could not have been spared the same pain Rina had to endure. Rina let a small smile spread across her face, at least there was a small bit of solace amongst these sad tidings. Riddick continued slowly. "Your father put your stepmother in an institution. She had tried to go to the authorities but he caught on and put her away. I got her out with some fake paperwork, she'd been in there for five years. They're both safe, I took them to Helion V so they could start a new life. That's why it took me so long to get back." Riddick was slightly stunned to feel Rina's hand upon his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "Thank you, Riddick. You've given me freedom and my family. I love you." Rina's words were heartfelt and honest as she slowly leaned forward to press her lips against his. Riddick received her kiss willingly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. When they parted Riddick placed his palms on her cheeks. "I love you, too." He said and he meant every word. "Rina, your stepmother would like to see you." Riddick added, waiting anxiously for her answer. Rina smiled softly. "I'd like that. I miss them very much." Riddick pulled her in for another embrace, whispering: "We'll go whenever you want." Rina smiled, resting her head against his firm chest, feeling safe and warm in his arms.

When they finally parted, Rina seemed pensive for a moment. "Riddick, I have something to tell you, too." Riddick kept his eyes trained on her, eager to hear whatever she had to say. Rina kept her eyes averted from his as she spoke. "I had Dr. Mohammed remove the implant. He said it would take a little while for my body to regulate itself again, a month or two, but then I'd be able to have children." Riddick absorbed the information, letting it settle in his mind. Children, a family; the idea of it suddenly frightened Riddick more than he wanted to admit. What kind of father would he be? What could he offer a child? How could he, a convict and murderer, willingly bring a new life into the world? Riddick raised his eyes to meet Rina's own bright gaze. She smiled slightly, looking almost ethereal with the setting sun setting her red-gold hair alight. A vision of her with a pregnant belly fluttered through Riddick's mind, looking beautiful with the glow of motherhood about her. In that instant all of his fears suddenly vanished. Riddick had learned to be human again a long time ago and, although he nearly lost that side of himself, Rina had found it again. It wouldn't be so hard, Riddick considered, to love a tiny thing; a little bit of Rina and himself. Riddick let a grin slide across his face. "Okay." He said simply.

THREE YEARS LATER: Riddick sat on the stoop in front of their simple house watching his three year old son fending off unseen foes with a long stick. The boy was the spitting image of his wife, Rina, although she swore the boy had gotten Riddick's chin. It was quite obvious that the child had received Riddick's fierce determination as well as a keen ability to get in and out of trouble with relative ease. The boy swung the stick wildly before dealing a deathblow to the being only he could see and making a deep rut in the sand. "Jack!" Riddick called the boy who turned his hazel eyes toward his father before rushing into a pair of strong, muscular arms. "You know whose comin' soon?" Riddick asked the toddler who shook his head wildly, wispy strands of his golden brown hair flying across his eyes. "Auntie Ziza. She's gonna watch you for a few hours while your Mommy and me go out." Riddick stated as Jack's eyes lit up with expectation.

Ziza arrived only minutes later, nearly falling over as Jack barreled into her. For a toddler, Jack was rather strong and Riddick always grinned; the Furyan blood that flowed through Jack's veins was much more potent than he expected. It put Riddick a little at ease to know his son would grow up sharing his strength and abilities which would always keep him safe. Jack kicked wildly, eager to be released from Ziza's arms. Riddick grasped the boy, tickling him as he giggled wildly. Glancing up at Ziza Riddick stated: "Thanks for watching him. We won't be very long." Ziza grinned, she truly liked the child and watching him gave her a chance to be out of her house for a little while. "We always have fun together, don't we Jack?" Ziza asked the child who nodded his head quickly. "Auntie Ziza lets me have lots of sweets and watch vids til you guys get home. Then I gotta 'tend to sleep." Jack's honesty caused Ziza to blush madly and turn her gaze to the ground at her feet as if she'd found something of interest there. Riddick glanced at her briefly, giving Ziza a reassuring wink. "Just don't tell Mommy." Riddick stated quietly showing he felt no ill will toward Ziza for spoiling the boy.

From the house behind them a shrill scream cut through the air. Riddick held Jack in his lap, trying desperately to fight a bout of riotous laughter. "I guess Mommy found our present." Riddick chuckled as he shared a private moment with his son. Ziza seemed concerned by the blood curdling noise until Rina emerged from the house with her hands cupped before her. She bent down over the sand and released a small lizard, watching the terrified creature scurry across the desert. She turned toward her husband, fury in her grey eyes. "Richard Bryan Riddick!" She snarled angrily with her hands placed defiantly on her hips. _The full name, now I'm in trouble._ Riddick considered although he was still too busy laughing to be concerned with the consequences of his actions. "Hey, Jack found it! I just found a good place to hide it!" Riddick attempted to diffuse the situation which, by the look on Rina's face, didn't seem to be working. "That's mature. Blame a three-year-old." Rina grumbled as Riddick deposited the boy on the ground and stood, dusting off his black cargos. "It was a group effort." Riddick stated, the pleased grin never leaving his face. As infuriating as the prank had been, Rina couldn't remain angry at him for long. With that smile on his face he just looked too damn adorable. Closing the distance between them, Rina tried to maintain a look of utter disdain. She failed miserably as Riddick kissed the nape of her neck gently, melting her resolve instantly. "Am I forgiven?" Riddick whispered huskily into her ear. Rina sighed, trying to fight the smile that tugged at her lips. "Yea. No more wildlife in the cupboards." Riddick chuckled, pulling her into his arms. "Sure. Maybe your dresser, though." Rina suddenly glowered at him, hoping it was only a hollow threat.

Riddick's arm remained wrapped around her tightly as he offered her another kiss. "You ready to go?" Riddick said quietly, hugging her closer. "Sure. I'd have been ready sooner if I didn't have to wrangle a lizard." Rina answered, her eyes narrowing at the man beside her. Before they left Rina kissed her son on the cheek as he was held in Ziza's arms. "Be good while we're gone and don't drive Auntie Ziza crazy." Rina told her son who eagerly agreed although she was sure that wasn't going to be the case. "Okay. Mommy loves you, Jack Richard Riddick." Rina kissed the boy again before she and Riddick headed off.

The setting sun set the sky ablaze and colored the ocean before them in shades of crimson. Riddick seated himself on the large rock, Rina before him resting comfortably between his legs. They quietly watched the sunset as they had on this same day for the past three years. It was an anniversary tradition they had never broken and never planned to. It was during a sunset such as this that Riddick had proposed to Rina, offering her a platinum ring with a black diamond at it's center. The tradition had carried over to their wedding and every anniversary since. The sun, Rina had often considered, represented much of her own life. When it disappears it drenches the world in darkness, but it will always return again and bring with it light and warmth. She, herself, had been in darkness until Riddick had brought light and warmth to her world saving her from damnation. Riddick gently placed his hand on her quickly growing belly that held another new life within. He had been timid, almost terrified, after Jack had been born. It was several days before he would even hold the squirming babe. Once he'd cradled the tiny life form in his arms Riddick felt a sudden feeling of pride wash over him. This was something he'd made; something good had finally come out of his shattered life. Riddick remembered watching his son's reddened face scrunch up and finally a faint smile played across the infant's lips. That moment would remain the most powerful of his entire life.

Rina sighed contentedly as Riddick's hand played over her belly. He felt the faintest kick and smiled. _Another strong Furyan._ He mused although the child would only carry half of that heritage it was enough for Riddick to know his people wouldn't die out completely when his life was over. "You know…." Riddick began. "You're sexy when you're pregnant." Rina turned her head up to regard him, her grey eyes sparkling. "Oh, you think so, huh?" She said playfully. Riddick grinned as he kissed the top of her forehead. "Dr. Mohammed came by today. He told me the sex of the baby." Rina said, looking expectantly at Riddick. She remembered before Jack had been born Riddick had preferred to be surprised by not knowing the baby's sex beforehand. Rina wondered if it would be the same this time around. Riddick cocked his head, waiting for her to continue. Rina chewed her bottom lip for a moment, seeming suddenly nervous. "It's a girl." Rina breathed out the words suddenly wondering if she should have said them at all. Riddick leaned down, kissing her lips gently. He pulled away, whispering softly: "How do you feel about Kyra?" Riddick offered the other name HIS Jack had used before her life was stolen away by Lord Marshal Zhylaw. It seemed a fitting way to remember her. Rina ran the name over in her mind; Riddick had mentioned the young woman who had died a few times and decided the name would fit. "Kyra it is." Rina answered with a glowing smile. "You know, my mother's name was Elise. Kyra Elise Riddick." Her voice trailed off as she spoke the prospective name for the child growing within her. Riddick's hand began to rub over her belly again as the new name floated through his mind. "Yeah. Kyra Elise Riddick." His voice rumbled through his chest vibrating gently against Rina's back.

They watched as the sun dipped lower, now only a slender ribbon of vibrant hues against the horizon. Riddick wrapped an arm around Rina's chest as he let the opposite hand fumble through his pocket. Grasping the slender chain, Riddick pulled out the tiny jewel and held it out before Rina's eyes. A slender disc of crystal hung from a gold chain, glinting softly in the dying sun. Inscribed in it's center an elaborate letter "R". Rina's eyes lit up as she reached for the delicate looking bauble. "Riddick! It's beautiful!" She gasped as it lay against her fingers. "Not as beautiful as you." Riddick whispered in her ear as he unclasped the chain and carefully placed it around her neck. It felt cool against her skin and nearly as light as a breath of wind. Rina rose herself from his chest, turned slightly and kissed Riddick gently on the lips. "I didn't get you anything." Rina said with slight sadness as she pulled away from the kiss. Riddick smiled at her. "I don't need anything. I have you and Jack and that little one right there." Riddick gently placed a hand on her belly. "I never thought I'd have a family, didn't think it was in the cards for me. I have everything I need right here." Gently, Riddick pulled Rina in for a tight embrace, kissing her softly before feeling a soft kick against his body. Rina pulled back, giggling at their unborn daughter's interference. Riddick met her eyes finding everything he never knew he needed or wanted within their smoky depths.


End file.
